Thirst
by Sawachika-chan
Summary: In which Elsa has a penis and is a vampire and she has to hold back the impossibly strong desire she suddenly has for her sister and fails. That's it. G!p/Futa!ElsaAnna. Elsanna.
1. The Thirst Begins

1

It felt so good. All of it. The feeling of Elsa's member pressing gently against the soft swell of backside, the feeling of the burning hot body beneath her, and the blood she tasted. Her face flushed as she drank greedily, taking hungry and desperate gulps...Arousal coursed through her at the flavor of the blood…and the power growing in her suddenly strong hands.

It tasted so good. Thick, and wet in her mouth...salty yet sweet like the broth of some stew...she gasped. Even with the urges inside of her, instinct told her she was taking too much and if she continued this source of blood would fizzle out and she would have to find new prey. But she couldn't stop it, her grip from tightening nor her fangs from burying themselves into freckled flesh even deeper. She ground herself up against the girl beneath her, desperate for skin to skin contact. Her length was impossibly swollen, and she hissed with pleasure.

She stopped drinking then, to take in the other girl's reaction. Beneath her fingers, Elsa could feel the girl's hardened nipples, and when she inhaled the heady scent of arousal hit her like a train. Even unconscious, this girl's body knew what it wanted. She realized then that she was full. She didn't want more blood. But...she was still painfully aroused. And this girl...she was wet and open for her, Elsa could smell it. She hesitantly flipped the girl onto her back, as if she weighed nothing.

There was something itching at the back of her mind. Something was wrong...and seeing the girl's face, the streams of messy auburn, and the freckles-she realized what it was.

She had just... "Fed" off of her own sister. Elsa scrambled away quickly, heart pounding in her chest. Her mind buzzed with sudden awareness. Blood was dripping down her chin and on her lips. The same red moisture was glistening on her sister's neck, where a bite wound was open and pouring. And there was heat radiating from between Elsa's legs. A tent had formed in her boxer briefs.

Elsa stared with horror. What had she done?! How!?...She shook her head and covered her mouth. What was happening? Why was she drinking blood from her sister, not to mention a person in general? Why did she have a...thing, between her thighs? A thing Elsa very much wanted to forget she ever saw. Her attention on herself faded when her younger sister whimpered in her sleep, shifting. Her tiny tank had slid down, revealing one erect nipple. Anna looked painfully innocent. And much to Elsa's disgust, painfully delicious. Her younger sister's cheeks were red and her lips were partially spread and glistening with saliva.

Her mouth watered at the sight of that red-spattered throat. She wanted to drink more. Her disgust wrestled with the need and desire to feed and take what she pleased. She growled at herself. Wait, why was she growling… What the hell was going on!? But dammit, that blood looked so good…and it _had_ tasted like heaven…

Her body moved on its own. She took one last needy lick, cleaning the remaining red fluid. Her arousal flared. She slipped to the doorway, and took one final look at what had apparently been her meal for the night. The penis between her legs, which shouldn't have been there in the first place, strained and screamed for attention. Elsa eyed Anna hungrily. She could just jerk off near her…onto her chest, maybe her face…So cute...her soft breasts, her slightly spread legs, her tight pajamas...Dammit! No. what was she thinking!? Elsa was going to punch herself.

She escaped from the room, trying to catch her breath and get the scent of blood and the sight of her delicious sister out of her head. No, just her sister. No food or sex themed adjective included! What was wrong with her!? She slipped silently into her own bedroom with her eyes wide. She took a detour into her personal bathroom.

A different person stared back at her in the mirror. Elsa looked so odd. Her pupils were dilated and narrower than was normal. Her skin was unnaturally pale and glistening with a sheen of sweat. Then she realized she could see everything clearly. The deep parts of her eyes, every speck of color, and every individual strand of golden hair on her head…Even though it was pitch black? She shook her head. That was impossible, especially since the chance of her having to get glasses was pretty damn high.

Not to mention vampires didn't exist. And Elsa certainly wasn't a vampire. She hadn't been one the night before, and she wasn't one now. This was a dream. It had to be. She smiled weakly…but…what had happened today? She couldn't remember… seriously…a vampire? No, that simply wasn't a possibility. Not an option, vampires didn't exist. She needed to sleep. She really needed to sleep. That was all there was to it. She was sure. When she woke up there would be no…no, cock between her thighs, no desire for her sister, and no intense hunger for blood! Everything would be normal again.

Xxx

Everything wasn't normal again.

It tasted so disgusting! The cereal that, her favorite even, Elsa dipped into her mouth was just plain gross. Her stomach turned as she forced it down her throat, shoveling it in as fast as she could in an attempt to hurry the process up. Her throat tightened, bile rising, and she paused with a revolted expression. She was going to be sick. Her stomach growled with protest, begging for mercy. Elsa trembled as she realized she wanted something more… red. That thought process made her hurriedly spoon more of the soggy food down her throat.

Elsa paused when she heard a loud cough across from her. She looked over to find her dad staring at her with tired, confused eyes. "So we're just going to pretend like you didn't skip school yesterday," her father asked suddenly. Elsa raised a brow. What was he going on about? He looked more confused than angry. She hesitated, struggled to come up with a feasible answer to the odd question. "Did something happen?"

Elsa was so confused. She hadn't been at school yesterday? She couldn't respond to this. It was all a blur. She had woken up. She had gone to school. Then…what? Clearly, something had happened.

"You can talk to me y'know."

Elsa looked him in the eyes and nodded. _About most things, yes. Not about this._ When she was silent for too long he looked away. "Please don't make this a repeated, everyday thing." There was the creak of wood. Elsa looked over in time, her blue eyes narrowing. A smell, such a _delicious_ smell, hit her. She gripped the table tightly, forcing herself not to leap up. Her body shook, and she felt her canine teeth lengthen and curve slightly, between her thighs_ it_ also lengthened. She cursed herself. Anna emerged from the staircase, yawning heavily. She looked as beautiful and warm as ever. Her skin was full of color, her teal eyes large and cheery. Her ginger hair was tied cutely in twin braids.

"Morning," she chirped, gracing both Elsa and her father with a smile. Elsa didn't respond. She couldn't look. She wanted to jump Anna, tear her uniform off her, and bury her teeth into that soft unblemished neck and drink. She was so hungry. And impossibly aroused.

_I need help. I need serious help. _She internally laughed, because what could she possibly say to a therapist, or to her father? _Oh hey, I drank my sister's blood last night, have sprouted a penis, and want to fuck her. Any meds you could give me for that? _She could already feel that strait jacket being slipped onto her.

"Dad, you're going to be late for work," Anna informed, looking at her cellphone while she toasted what Elsa assumed was a bagel. Her father blinked slowly. Then gazed at his wristwatch. His tired look disappeared and he adjusted his tie as he stood, pulling on his suit jacket by the door as he popped his shoes on.

"I lost track of time," he blurted. Elsa rolled her eyes and couldn't stop herself from smiling. Her father was an airhead. Honestly, it's probably where Anna got it from. "Make sure Elsa gets to school, Anna." Anna just nodded and smiled, waving to him as he dashed outside. There was a peaceful quiet left behind once the roar of his car ceased and he drove off. Elsa pushed her bowl away. Her stomach ached. Her mouth watered. She turned her gaze over to where Anna was leaning back against the counter. She was looking at something on her phone.

Elsa ran her eyes over her younger sister. Such a soft, gentle form. Her delicate curves…that skirt was so short too…It displayed her creamy thighs, covered by nothing but some sexy stockings. If Elsa wanted to she could bend her over and- Elsa mentally slapped herself. _Stop it stop it stop it. It's your sister. It's Anna. _What was even wrong with her?! What was up with this sudden attraction?

"What was even up with that yesterday Miss Rebel," Anna teased. Elsa blinked. She caught Anna's gentle gaze and flushed. She had thought for a moment Anna was talking about the drinking of her blood. She sighed with relief when she realized that the girl was talking about her "absence from school."

"Not really sure. Just needed a day off, I guess." Elsa sipped at her previously untouched glass of milk. She nearly threw up. She pushed it away from her. She wanted blood. She wanted it so bad.

"A day off with Hans," Anna giggled. Elsa blinked. Who in God's name was Hans? She stared blankly. Anna raised a brow. Her freckled face held an expression of confusion. "Umm…that new kid…" Elsa scratched the back of her head.

"The rich new boy, the one you left school with…why aren't you remembering this…" She sighed when Elsa greeted her with even more silence. "Anyways Miss Awkward, I think something happened last night…some kind of animal, I think, got into my room…" She sounded scared. Elsa drank more milk. Her stomach turned and she coughed awkwardly as she set the cup down and laughed.

"Oh? Why do you say that?" She couldn't tell Anna that she was the animal! Anna was her precious little sister, if she knew Elsa harbored these filthy feelings and urges she would be horrified. They'd never be the same! Elsa couldn't tell her the truth, it just wasn't an option. Even so, she wanted to because her little sister sounded so terribly afraid. Anna stared at her after a moment, her face seemed to crumple. She ran her eyes along Elsa's face, then her shoulders slumped.

"You don't sound interested at all," she said softly, "sorry that I bore you so much lately…"

"No, I'm sorry, I'm just tired is all," she said quickly. "I could never lose interest in you…"_I've got to work on my act_. "Please tell me, and I'll talk to dad about it." At first she brightened, then Anna's face turned beet red.

"Well I um…I woke up this morning…and there was…blood on my neck. And teeth marks. The thing is…I think maybe…it's a humans…never mind, just ignore me, I'm being stupid." Anna went silent, and her bagel popped out. She grabbed it, hastily putting on a layer of cream cheese.

To be honest…Elsa had no clue what she was going to do about this whole mess. There were so many things going wrong right now. She was wrestling with herself, trying to stop herself from jumping her sister and literally eating her while having sex with her. With a penis. That shouldn't be there. Nope, definitely not a normal thing. And now this strange Hans? And her, skipping school? She would never! And of course there was this skirt problem now.

She had a very painful erection and a very short skirt, and judging by her size this wasn't going to be a very easy to fix problem. She stared into her bowl of cereal. Anna was talking now. She closed her eyes and blanked it out. Her voice was making it worse. She exhaled, her fangs lengthened when she inhaled and her sister-…she leapt up when Anna's hand grazed her shoulder. The sensation was way too good, way too powerful. She shoved the girl away, baring her fangs. "Don't fucking touch me," Anna was gazing at her, shocked. Elsa was frozen in place, then she moved quickly, escaping down the hallway and out of the kitchen. She practically dove into the bathroom. She slammed the door shut behind her.

Elsa breathed harshly, staring at herself in the mirror. Her pupils were as dilated as they were the night before. Her fangs were very long, and very sharp. She had just screamed at her sister, pushed her even. What had the girl even been talking about? It didn't matter. She exhaled sharply again, aware of the blistering heat growing between her thighs. Shit. She was not going to pay attention to it. It was wrong. This whole situation was wrong…but she was so hungry!

She groaned, before she gave up, she didn't care if it was messed up. It'd be more messed up when the entirety of her school noticed the bulging erection she was sprouting. She pitied boys. She pitied boys so much. Then again, boys didn't wear a checkered short skirt with panties. She pushed it up, her undergarments down.

So messed up. She closed her eyes. She'd pretend it was a guys. She opened her eyes. That was worse. That was way worse! She had known she was a lesbian since she was thirteen. These…thingies grossed her out. She stared at the porcelain counter. _Come on, it's just a dick. Yeah, your dick! What are you gonna do, leave it there, all hard and hangy? Well no but_\- Her internal argument ended when she heard her sister's voice.

"You coming to school?" Anna asked softly. Oh god. She didn't hesitate now. She reached between her thighs, and gripped herself.

"Sorry. Sorry, for being an asshole. I'm just a bit, uh, down is all." She swallowed hard. It was actually the opposite…she was up. Then she squeezed her eyes shut. She was sick. She was a sick human being for doing what she was about to do. She comforted herself with the knowledge that there was a huge chance she wasn't even human. She bit her bottom lip hard then laughed weakly and gripped the counter. "Sis, could you uh…just talk about…stuff. I want to hear your voice. It…makes me feel better." There was a moment of awkward silence. She wanted to bang her head on the wall. She did it, she had actually asked her completely innocent and unaware sister to talk to her! Not knowing Elsa was going to use her voice to-

"Sure." She could hear the girls smile. "I'm glad I make you happy."

Guilt came with the arousal. She stared down at the thing between her thighs. "I hate you, you son of a bitch," she growled. It said nothing. She glared at it. Why the hell did the nasty thing have to be so fucking big? She scowled. "Don't look at me like that…You're the one who likes her voice, don't you judge me," she muttered, then sighed and squeezed her eyes shut. Her sister spoke happily about…nothing really. Grades, kids she knew…she blanked out what Anna was saying after a few moments, and instead focused on just the sound of her voice.

Elsa hesitated one more time before she gripped her length fully, and began to move her hand. She nearly cried out at the pleasure that hit her, biting down into her bottom lip hard. She jerked herself quickly, pushing one hand onto the porcelain bathroom sink. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, Anna_…She tightened her grip. Her whole body was hot, burning. She leaned her head back. She pictured Anna crouched between her thighs with her mouth on Elsa's erection. _Oh god, that's so sick. But really fucking hot. You're a sick person Elsa Snow. A sick person. _She could just imagine it, imagine Anna's gentle, loving expression as she sucked on her elder sister's cock. The thought made her jerk.

_"Do you like it,"_ she could hear it. Oh god Elsa could practically hear it_. "Do you like my mouth on your cock?" Anna whispered as she squeezed Elsa in her hands, massaging her aching flesh firmly but gently, running a thumb over her soaking head._ She groaned, bit into her lip. Her wrist hurt from how hard she was moving it. Why couldn't she come? _Come on already_. She focused on the horrible, morally wrong fantasy. _I'm going to cum in your mouth, swallow it all_-the idea of it, her sister taking it all down her throat- she groaned deeply, then quieted herself. Fuck. "I'm gonna cum," she whispered softly, "so close…so close."

She felt her peak hit her and then…nothing. Nothing. It was like she was suspended in that moment of orgasm, her cock was very much erect still. The ejaculation never came. She gasped, eyes squeezing shut, shaking wildly as she gripped the sink. Holy fucking shit she couldn't come. Holy fucking shit she couldn't cum! What the hell!?

His voice hit her then. Steady and quiet.

_"There are a few…things, which come with turning. You only feed from one person until that person has…passed. For the entirety of your immortal life. They live as long as you feed. Meaning you can kill yourself and not feed and therefore they'll age. But as long as you feed from them, you're preventing them from aging. Also, you only can have sex with one person, feel attracted to one person. For the same reason. They're the person you feed from. You can't cum from anyone else's hand, or mouth, or vagina or any other body part. Not even your own. You get the point so you have to choose wisely. You still interested? Oh, you also grow a dick but you're a lesbian so I'm sure you don't mind."_

Elsa stared at herself in the mirror. She remembered her response… her doped up, weed-induced response. Simply put, she had said yes. And what kind of statement was "you're a lesbian so I'm sure you don't mind!?" What did that even mean!? She had consented while not even being sober. That fucking asshole! He took advantage of her. Oh no, this was real…what was she going to do?!

She remembered waking up, alone, walking home. She remembered the intense, powerful hunger. Remembered walking past Anna's room. Looking in. Her beautiful sister had been asleep. Elsa had noticed how delicious she looked. How…yummy, her neck looked…she had…No! She was going to be stuck feeling incestuous for her sister until she died!? This was the worst…She couldn't orgasm…she was…going to be stuck in a pre-orgasm state all fucking day? She shook with a mixture of so many emotions.

She was going to kill him. She was going to kill that immortal bastard! "Elsa?"

"Hi. Anna. Can you…grab me some pants please?"

"Sure, I guess!" Elsa leaned her forehead against the wall, and waited for her sisters retreating footsteps to return.

Xxx

Hans laughed at her. "Wow, you fucked up." He giggled, then pat her back. "Sadly. I can't fix you. There is no real…fixing. I've been trying to get fixed for the past, let's see, hundred years I believe?" He shrugged. "Me and my boyfriend Kristoff, we really don't hit it off anymore y'know? He tried to run away last week. He's been in my cellar, tied down since then. Kinda like a juice box, y'know?" Elsa didn't register what he was saying, she simply stared at the desk in front of her. He put his arm around her, grinning ear to ear. "Don't blame me, I asked you if you were sure."

"I was fucking high you piece of shit."

"Relax girl, you can just starve to death!"

"I don't want to die!" She whispered harshly, crossing her arms. Then, sad, she buried her face in them, tears burning at her eyes. She was so…she didn't even know. She was fucked beyond all possible levels. This was horrible. What even was Hans!? He claimed he was a mixture of succubus and vampire, and had apparently turned her into a mix of incubus and vampire.

Elsa banged her head on the desk. She just didn't have it in her…She'd always been told she was weak spirited and this just proved it. She had already given up. And she would neither kill Anna or drink nor fuck her for the rest of eternity. She would rather die…in fact, she'd do it gladly. "I will be taking your pants," she muttered. He blinked, stroking one of his sideburns with his well-manicured fingertips.

"…What?"

"I have been told I have to wear the uniform," she said thinly. "I have a skirt. Since I am not going to be walking around with a dick in a skirt, I expect you to give me your pants."

"I'm not wearing a skirt, Elsa. For the same reason." She curled her fists into balls and glared.

"You will be or so help me god, I will make your life hell. I will track down this…Kristoff fellow, and I will end him. What will you eat then?" He stared, then a slow smirk appeared on his face and he sat back in his seat, eyeing her from head to toe.

"You are an evil, evil woman Elsa."

She smirked, "Apparently I'm not a woman now, since I have a penis." He raised a brow, then ran his fingers through his ivy-league styled hair. "So are we agreed here?" He hesitated for a long moment.

"I could just kill you," he murmured, "That's an option too."

"Or you could do me a favor and give me your pants. Come on, you owe me."

"It _was_ a pretty dick move doing it when you were high, emphasis on dick," Hans giggled at his own pun, "…not to mention coercing you into getting into said state." She stared, brows low and knit together. He caught her gaze and shrugged, tossing his hands in the air. "Ugh, fiiine, but I am buying more pants. Don't expect me to wear a skirt for the whole school year." She literally couldn't have cared less what he was going to do. She was thinking about what she was going to do. She buried her face in her hands. She wanted to cry. "…Hey…you can always do what I first did...you could feed off of her while she's sleeping. Of course with the whole permanent boner thing you are fucked but I can stop you from starving to death so you should be thanking me." Elsa twitched. She smiled thinly and forced back her anger. She'd never take advantage of her sister like that. While she was sleeping…that was just sick. And she'd be stunting her growth. She could never do that to her sister, no matter how hungry she got.

Xxx

"It's just a little, tiny sip of her blood," Elsa whispered to herself. She smiled nervously as she treaded slowly down her hallway from her bedroom. She whistled softly, awkward and embarrassed even though no one but her knew she was doing this... Guilt ate at her. But she was so hungry. She needed Anna's blood…she wasn't doing this by choice. This whole situation was ridiculous and she would fix it but for now…She just needed a little bit. Her stomach growled eagerly. She opened the door slowly.

_Come on, you can figure out a way to fix this. She's sleeping, you can't do it like this. _She shut out the sensible side of her brain and instead focused on how beautiful her sleeping sibling was.

Anna was dressed in loose, silk pajamas. Her pajama shorts didn't even reach the bottom of her thighs they were so short. She was sleeping gently with her hair undone and her legs partially spread, displaying pure white thighs Elsa wanted to kiss and bite. She looked so gorgeous. In the darkness Elsa could make out every freckle and drop of sweat on her porcelain skin… Elsa adjusted the uncomfortably hard erection in her boxers, trembling as slid onto the bed very slowly hesitantly.

Anna's chest rose and fell slowly, medium-sized breasts rising with every breath. Her nipples were partially erect and peaked from the thin shirt she wore. Elsa's member throbbed between her legs and she exhaled, trying to ignore it. But the mental image of sucking on those nipples until they were swollen in her mouth… She got between Anna's legs, sliding carefully up her body. She forced back a loud moan when the bulge in her pajama pants met the area between Anna's thighs as she moved. She went still when her little sister shifted slightly beneath her, letting out an especially gaspy breath. Elsa swallowed slowly before she leaned down, and captured the girl's throat. She was probably doing it in a dangerous spot, but she couldn't care less the second she tasted Anna's skin, not to mention her blood.

Her teeth sank in quite easily, and crimson poured like a waterfall between her lips. She took it down eagerly and sank her teeth in deeper. Then, movement. "You bastard-Elsa," Elsa didn't even care, she couldn't care! She was so hungry…she needed more blood. Their eyes met, and her eyes widened. Then as Elsa delved deeper into her throat, color spread like a wildfire across her cheeks, and a moan tumbled from her full mouth. Elsa nearly came at the sound, releasing her sister's neck to…She hesitated, stopped in front of Anna's mouth.

She forced herself not to kiss Anna. Even though she wanted to. Every part of her, every instinct was telling her to claim her sister's mouth. She had never had to try to do something before. "I can explain everything. I'm so sorry." Elsa said very softly. Between her thighs, she ached. "You can hate me. You…you can kill me if you'd like. But…" she reached down, pushing her boxers down to her knees. "I need…" she squeezed her eyes shut. "Anna, I need to-" their lips met gently.

"I didn't know you had feelings like this for me too, Elsa," Anna whispered. What did she just say? Anna reached down, then froze when she felt the pulsating cock that stuck up between Elsa's thighs. Elsa swallowed. "I…Elsa…what is that? Were you…drinking from me," Her teal eyes were full of curiosity and a tiny bit of fear. Elsa smiled weakly, before she nudged the girl's thighs apart.

"Please just let me…" Anna's hand rubbed along her length and Elsa groaned deeply, understanding flashed in her eyes as she realized what her baby sister was doing.

"You need it," the ginger girl asked tentatively, "do you need it in me, Elsa?"

"Y…yes," Elsa said softly, her voice strained. Sweat dripped down between her shoulder blades. She squeezed her eyes shut. Anna stroked her face with gentle eyes. Elsa opened her mouth, tentatively leaning towards the younger girl's throat. Anna's teal eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. Anna was in love with her. She opened her lips, placing them against the girls flesh. She sunk her teeth into a new spot, blood pouring into her mouth. Anna's legs wrapped around her hips, and she arched her back, groaning with pleasure as she felt the girl's sex take her in deep. She groaned.

"I love you so much, Elsa."

Xxx

Elsa sat up with a start when she heard a loud bang, eyes wide. She exhaled breathily. "That was…" She covered her mouth with her hand. The heartbreak she felt from such a letdown was indescribable. It was the middle of the night. She had just had a friggin wet dream.

And what had made that noise? She heard a muffled "shit!" and recognized it as Anna. She moved quickly, slipping from her room. She covered her crotch as she peeked in the girl's room. She was setting something up. She looked over. "Oh, hey sis, what's up?"

"Nothing," she answered softly, eyeing the camera in the girl's arms. "What are you doing?"

"Setting up a camera. I want to catch that person that came in here."

"I thought you said the idea of it being a person was stupid," Elsa said sharply. She realized the tone she had just taken and swallowed, speaking again. "Why would a person bite you?" Anna apparently had noticed her tone and looked extremely annoyed. She set the camera down.

"I don't know…maybe it's a sicko with a weird biting fetish."

"That's stupid," Elsa growled. Maybe because she realized…she was going to starve to death. She couldn't sneak in at night now. But she could always turn off the camera when she did it, or destroy it…but then she was sure Anna would take more drastic measures. She'd tell dad and get people that shouldn't be involved. Elsa drifted close, before she sat on Anna's bed and quickly covered herself. She sighed and rubbed her face, tired.

"…Yeah, you're right." Elsa glanced over, a bit surprised that her rebellious little sister was actually listening to her. Her cheeks were red, and she was shifting nervously. Unconsciously, her younger sister tugged at a plump bottom lip. Elsa nearly groaned out loud, jealous of Anna's teeth. She wanted to bite into that lip, taste that mouth… "Then, can I …sleep with you then?" Anna asked tentatively.

"No!" Elsa snapped out, and Anna looked at her with shock. Her face grew dark and she looked away. Elsa sighed. "…Grow up, Anna."

Anna looked very small and scared then, trembling. "Look, I know I'm being annoying but it scared me. There are teeth marks! Look Elsa, I even had to cover it," her hand moved to her neck. Elsa opened her mouth to protest as her sister's fingers undid the bandage on her throat. But it was peeled off before the words could escape her mouth. Elsa's eyes widened as she took in the sight of the wound. "Look at it, these are human teeth marks!" Somehow, at some point, Elsa had started moving. As she neared, the blood scent consumed her. She slavered, gaze focused entirely on that beautiful throat…The delicious scent hit her like a hammer. Her cock swelled until it was impossibly hard, straining desperately against her boxers. She panted openly, then looked away.

"Get away from me, I don't want to see it," she snapped. She stood hastily and Anna touched her hand.

"Elsa, what's going-"

"Get away from me," she shrieked. Elsa wanted her so badly! She didn't think she had ever desired something so much as she had in that moment. "Anna! _Don't touch me._" She was greeted with silence. When she looked over Anna was clutching her forearm, staring at the floor. Elsa was so thirsty, her stomach ached so badly… She had to be able to drink from other people! What could possibly make it so that other blood didn't satisfy!? She stared at her sister. "I'm sorry Anna." Her younger sibling raised her eyes from the floor.

Then Anna's gaze widened and her mouth dropped open. "What is…" she pointed. Elsa looked in the direction of the point. She gasped and covered herself.

"Let's pretend you saw nothing. Alright?"

"Elsa, please don't shut me out, just let me-"

"No, please just," For a second Elsa wrestled with her, and then Anna grabbed her wrists, and- Elsa moaned as her sibling grabbed the member between her thighs, grasping the flesh and squeezing once than twice. A painful throb tore through the entirety of her length, and she felt precum drip from the hot tip at Anna's touch.

"What is this Elsa?" Her sister asked slowly. Her eyes met Elsa's. Just like in the dream they held curiosity, except this time there was much more fear. Elsa smiled weakly, eyes dismayed and wide. "Elsa, why the hell do you have fangs!?" Elsa covered her mouth now.

_Everything is going to shit right now!_

"You didn't see anything, Jesus just…act like you didn't ok, let it go-"

"Stop it, just tell me what's going on, did you bite my neck!? Why do you have a penis-?"

"Stop," Elsa said venomously. "Stop talking now." Elsa froze when Anna grabbed her by the shirt, eyes flashing with rage. Her face had gotten a bit red as well. Elsa flinched with the girl scowled furiously. She hated when her sister was mad…

"I think I deserve some answers considering the fact that you fucking fed off of me you freak!" Elsa sighed heavily, dropping her shoulders weakly. "So are you going to explain why you have a penis and fangs or no? Because I'm not letting you leave the room until you do."

"It's not simple to explain, I don't really understand myself…"

"Try me, Elsa," Anna said thinly, her eyebrows furrowed. "We have all night."

"…" Elsa sighed. "Well…when I went out with Hans yesterday… we smoked some weed and maybe drank -"


	2. Quenched (For now)

2

Elsa left out the part about her feelings being artificial, or that she had those feelings for Anna in the first place. Thinking back on it, it was very much possible she had actually been in love with Anna and hadn't realized it. Elsa had never really been interested in romance in any shape, way, or form. She had always spent her time with Anna, in school and out.

Elsa didn't think now was the time to think about it when Anna was offering her neck with a dark blush on her freckle-spattered face. She swallowed hard, her electric blue eyes locked onto the soft flesh being given to her on a frickin' silver platter. Elsa could practically see, hear, and feel the life pumping through those veins. Before she could control it, she growled softly, lips parting eagerly. Then she caught Anna's eye and she stopped herself before she did anything. Her younger sister was looking eager and terrified at the same time. Elsa swallowed, again thinking about how much she hated the situation!

"You don't have to," she said softly.

"I do though," Anna whispered back very softly, looking away with her red face. Elsa regretted the sight leaving her, then her teal eyes met Elsa's. "If it makes you happy I'll happily provide it. If it keeps you alive I'll happily provide it. "A tiny smile parted Anna's mouth, and she reached over to place a warm hand on Elsa's thigh while her eyes wandered between them. "I'll do something about that too." When alarm flashed across the Elsa's face she blushed and shook her head wildly, a stream of giggles erupting from her. "Not…not sex sis."

Elsa sighed with relief, then swallowed the saliva that'd been gathering in her mouth at the thought of said intercourse. She wanted nothing more than to bend Anna over her bed and take what she apparently needed. Instead, she pat the area next to her on the bed. Their eyes met, and apparently her thoughts were obvious because her face darkened. Then she realized she had an erection, it wasn't her face that was noticeable at all! Elsa covered it with her hands, coughing loudly. Awkward. For a long moment Anna hesitated as if thinking about something deeply, then she moved closer. The bed sunk slightly under her additional weight, and they both reddened like tomatoes as they stared at the floor.

Then Elsa glanced at Anna's neck, and focused on that. She could literally smell the thick, heady scent of the girl's blood. It was more enticing than anything she had ever encountered. Her stomach growled with approval as she shifted and Anna let loose a tiny giggle. Elsa gave her a critical look, and her younger sister stifled it and leaned into her.

Letting out a deep and heavy breath, she slid closer to her younger sister on the bed. The girl's skin was so soft when Elsa clasped her hand, and then squeezed it. "I'm sorry," she said slowly, softly. She kept complete eye contact as she spoke, voice deep with hunger. Her sibling tensed as she neared, her breath falling on the pale, previously-bitten throat. She eyed the wound she left there previously, savoring the memory of its taste. Then she found a new spot to drink from.

Like in her dream she sought out the front of Anna's throat, pressing her lips down on it then laying kisses around the spot she chose. Anna shuddered as Elsa ran her tongue quickly along the flesh, erection pulsing between her thighs. She ran her own hand across it, desperate for relief. She hated this heavy, swollen feeling she got every time she got aroused.

Anna looked where she was stroking and flushed, but said nothing. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut and inhaled. "I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't Elsa. I know you won't. Take what you need from me," Anna murmured back, teasing her fingers on Elsa's thigh, making that throb in her groin intensify. Elsa stared into her sister's eyes for a long moment, before she pressed the tip of her fangs onto a vein which pulsated with life force. It made her feel oddly powerful knowing she could kill Anna, drain her dry while ultimately satisfying herself. It'd be even better if she were to satisfy her sexual urges…Anna probably was too weak to stop her…

Her eyes widened at her thoughts. What had she been thinking!? Shocked at herself, Elsa sunk her teeth in very slowly. The reaction she got was unexpected. Instead of a whimper of pain, there was a very soft and breathy release of air…almost like a moan. When Elsa turned her eyes up she was met with the sight of her younger sibling's eyes squeezing closed tightly, her cheeks a bright crimson.

As Elsa's fangs sunk deeper into alabaster flesh, Anna's fingers slid onto her and tightened into her hair. Her sister tugged her blonde locks almost viciously, letting out little keening noises. "Drink, Elsa."

Elsa obeyed. She had never tasted something so delicious. Sweet as ambrosia, thick and oh so very hot on her tongue. She was being a bit messy she realized, but she didn't care. All she could think about was the blood in her mouth and the hand sliding down her back, digging into her, Anna was reacting so sexily...and even as heavily aroused as she was, she jumped when a hand wrapped around her hardened cock.

It throbbed and pulsated beneath her sister's gentle touch and somehow, somehow, it swelled even more. Pleasure coursed through her like a tidal wave, and she let out a high pitched squeal. Then she tried to focus on anything except the feeling of that soft, warm hand. It took every ounce of Elsa's mental strength not to tear the girl's puny night shorts off and slam into her until she shattered beneath Elsa. Elsa could just picture the way Anna would look while pumped full of her cum… Her whole body locked up.

This was not okay. "Anna," she said painfully, tentatively, "what are you doing?" At first, Anna didn't respond. Then the girl looked away. Her fingers did not leave her shaft, in fact they began to pump a little. Elsa's hips jerked violently, and she had to wrestle with herself to stop them.

"Well, umm…it's hard." Anna whispered and stared at the floor. "It's ok, Elsa. I mean, it's just a…a hand job, while you feed. I want to do it" Elsa turned her face to Anna, staring into those bright, sparkling eyes. She grasped her sister's hand, and pushed it away slightly. Anna worried her bottom lip, eyebrows furrowing. Then she tssked, and her face grew calmer. Her lip curled into what closely resembled a sneer. "Look. I can see it turns you on when you feed from me Elsa, so just let me jack you off."

Elsa couldn't find the strength to refuse a second time. She released her breath slowly as the girl's warm, gentle fingers began to slide under her boxers, peaking just below the band of them. "It's just a handjob."

Elsa swallowed and nodded again.

Anna smiled shakily, "That's right, sis, just a handjob." Elsa's eyes widened as she stared down into her lap, watching those warm fingers wrapped around the flesh of her dick. She couldn't believe this was happening. She gasped, biting into her bottom lip, drawing her own blood out. She lapped it up quickly, shaking. It felt beyond good. Her heart thudded in her chest.

"I'm hungry still though," Elsa muttered softly, "I want more blood." She eyed the mess she made of Anna's neck, and her sister smiled kindly. She crawled closer across the mattress, and Elsa's eyes slid shut as her hand squeezed her erection softly. Then there was a gentle pressure on her knee, and she realized the girl was straddling her knee, her bloody neck only inches from Elsa's crimson soaked lips. The older sister choked, and looked down when she realized Anna was beginning to pump her hand back and forth along the entirety of her hardness. She resisted the urge to buck her hips, sliding an arm around the younger girl, as if to secure her in place. Elsa got the sudden urge to protect her from the world.

"How's this," Anna whispered, and her eyes were electric as they met Elsa's. Something sparked inside of her…Elsa wanted to kiss Anna. She wanted to crush their lips together and hold Anna so no one would ever hurt her. Maybe it was the feeling of her abnormal penis getting stroked, maybe it was the softness she found in Anna's gaze.

"Thank you." Elsa said softly, and shifted forward. She inhaled Anna's scent one last time, before she drove her fangs back into her sister's neck and drank slowly. She shuddered as Anna's hand tightened and her body tensed up. She teased her nails around the leaking head of Elsa's member, earning a sharp inhale of breath. Anna's eyes seemed to sparkle, and a grin curled her lips. She looked like the personification of mischief. "What a reaction, you're dirty Elsa, aren't you?" Elsa shuddered at her words, not even bothering to deny it. Anna giggled at her reaction, and squeezed her impressive girth.

"Are you close already sis," she purred gently, "such an eager little cock, isn't it?" Elsa's eyes widened and she jerked away a bit, but her cock pulsated ever more and heat spread up through her belly at her sister's words. Seeing her expression, Anna hesitated. "I thought maybe I'd help it along, do you not like dirty ta-"

"I'd rather not discuss this with my innocent young sister. Just jerk me off and let's get this over with," Elsa murmured, closing her eyes. Anna giggled, but she did as told, staying silent, Elsa struggled to even feed, and gave up half way when the pleasure became too overwhelming. She groaned deeply, then covered her mouth. Shit, what were they doing!? They were sisters, this was so wrong-

_At least it's not sex. Better this then you losing control and forcing yourself onto her, you pervert._

She jolted when Anna's nails teased around and along the tip of her cock and-she tossed her head back. She bit deep into her bottom lip, eyes sliding closed. An unfamiliar moan-more of a growl- fell from her own throat and she jerked her hips up. She felt her cock pulsate, the thing twitching, and then-Anna kept it in her hands, pressed her hips closer until her crotch was only millimeters away from Elsa's.

Elsa flushed when she realized she could practically feel the heat radiating from between Anna's thighs, and the scent of Anna's arousal sparked, and she couldn't hold it back anymore. Not when Elsa was consumed by the thick musk of Anna's arousal. Her face burned as hot moisture spread down the horrid thing from its flared head, and then along Anna's fingertips and hand.

"I don't want you to starve," Anna murmured, and Elsa saw that her eyes glinted longingly as she stared at the semen on her hand. Her freckles seemed to be more prominent at that moment, brought out somehow by the flush on her cheeks, or maybe it was just Elsa. Something about the girl seemed more radiant.

"From now on," Elsa watched Anna, and the girl wet her lips, then she lifted her hand. Her fingers were still sticky with Elsa's cum. She gazed at Elsa. "I'll start feeding you every night." Before Elsa could respond the ginger swirled her tiny pink tongue around her own fingers, lapping up Elsa's semen eagerly. She gaped. Her sister had just licked her cum off her fingers! She felt a slight throb and looked down with worry.

"Anna, don't lick that nasty stuff up," She said firmly. "It's disgusting." Anna tssked as she had earlier.

"I get to enjoy this too, Elsa. Don't be selfish." Elsa didn't really have a proper response so she said nothing. The idea that her sister wanted to lick her disgusting, abnormal semen off her fingertips was shocking. She was annoyed, she had just got the thing to go limp and now Anna had to ruin it…Her mind was already being consumed with images of Anna wrapping her pretty little lips…Elsa sighed with relief when she looked down and there was no erect cock, only a limp and recently used member.

Exhausted, Elsa wrapped her arms around her younger sister "Night sis. Listen, we shouldn't do this too much. I know you want to help me but I don't need it. You're my younger sister first and foremost, screw my physical needs I'm not ruining us with this." Anna didn't say anything, only pressed her face into Elsa's neck. Then, much to her displeasure, she leaned up and gave Elsa a hard kiss on the mouth. It was enough to make Elsa groan, and she resisted the urge to make the kiss open mouth. Anna pulled away, tongue running along her lips.

"Don't worry about me, Elsa. Love you."

Xxx

"You are one sick fucker. A handjob from your own sister. That's just wrong." Elsa rolled her eyes, resting her face in her hand.

"What's wrong is that I'm able to get a handjob in the first place. That's what's "wrong". Anyways, this whole incu-vampirism thing…" Hans raised a brow, face a mask of curiosity, and waited. The blond exhaled, rubbing her temples. "There has to be a way to get rid of it."

"I'm sure there's not. I'm sorry, babe," He murmured, and his eyes grew heavy with what seemed like sorrow. He seemed apologetic…he made it so damn hard to be angry. And there was something enraging about that itself. He was so likeable, and kind and it made her hard to be angry at what he did to her. "I do feel quite bad. But there's nothing you can do…"

Elsa felt a surge of frustration. "It's not fair," she whispered angrily, Hans pushed his hair from his face with a sigh. "Listen Hans. Look into this. I don't want to be stuck like this! And I shouldn't have to be." She slapped a book onto the back of his head, pleased at the yelp he released and slipped across the classroom, sitting herself near a student she'd much rather have to talk to. He watched her from across the room, head cocked. She held his gaze steadily, before his broke away and he shook his head. She mimicked his action.

There had to be something she could do. This was ridiculous. Stupid! An incubus vampire? What even is an incubus? Elsa vaguely remembered them from a TV show. But weren't the females succubae and the males incubi? That would explain the penis she supposed. Elsa brushed her fingers through her soft white-blond locks. She saw a movement out of the corner of her eye, a flash of ginger. There was something familiar about that red…she looked away then looked back, curious still. She blinked at the window of the classroom door.

What the…? A face popped up behind the glass of the door, and Anna waved at her hurriedly. Beckoning for Elsa to come to her. When Elsa gaped, she smirked and then pointed to her neck. Elsa's stomach surged and she practically leapt to her feet, despite knowing she shouldn't.

"I need to use the bathroom," she called to her teacher as she opened the door. When she looked back, Hans had a pleased expression.

Xxx

"How's that," Anna asked her gently. Elsa groaned, biting into sister's neck messily, desperate as a babe is for its mother's milk. There was a wet noise as she pulled away with painted red lips. She wiped her lips off with her arm, blushing deeply. She was a bit more than excited. Anna had a knowing expression, and looked down to where Elsa's cock lay swollen and twitching against the material of her skirt. Her hand was soft as it slipped under her skirt, then the underwear underneath.

"We have to get you some pants, this must be hard to hide," Anna said breathily, her eyes practically glowed as she stared at her older sibling. "It's so big and long," she purred.

Elsa looked away with embarrassment, her cheeks burning. She felt a bit ashamed that her sister's words were making her feel proud of her size, proud of the praise she was getting. For fuck's sake it was her sister! And she was not supposed to have a penis! She shouldn't be proud of the abomination. Elsa was snapped out of her thoughts by a wet, warm sensation. It was electric and she shuddered violently. She looked down quickly, putting her hand on the wall of the stall they were in to steady herself. Anna was kneeling, warm hands running along her painful erection.

Elsa seized her by the shoulders and dragged her up. "What do you think you're doing down there?!"

Anna cocked her head as if wondering what Elsa was thinking, questioning why she was denying her little sister this right. Elsa was afraid of the naked lust she found in her sister's gorgeous eyes. "I was just going to suck it, jeez Elsa. Are you shy?" Elsa tried to stop the burning of her face and failed. She looked away.

"You're my sister. You're not sucking on my nasty cock."

Anna grasped the area between her thighs slowly, running the flat of her palm against the flesh, grazing the swollen head with a soft thumb. Elsa's hips jerked with need. She nearly dropped to her knees it felt so good-she pressed one hand to the side of the stall again, eyes wide. "Anna," her voice hit a strange note at the end as her younger sibling began to jerk her quickly, "why are you so good at that!?"

"Good at what? Handjobs? No clue. It's only my second time," she exhaled, then her body pressed close, breasts against hers. This she was familiar with, or familiar with desiring it in any case. She had never wanted to have her dick sucked before this. But having the warm swell of another woman's breasts against hers, sweet breath on her was somehow unnerving. "I just want to make you happy and cum." Her breath was warm on Elsa's neck.

What the hell are you doing!? You're in a bathroom stall! She silenced the logical voice in her brain. She stared into the bright teal of her sister's eyes, swallowing heavily. Sweat dripped down her back, and her cock twitched. There was no time for denying this. She had to get back to class and she couldn't exactly do that until she had a pair of pants. And she needed to get away from this minx! Elsa looked around wildly, before nodding towards her crotch.

"I dreamed about you last night Elsa," Anna murmured, voice oddly intense. She gave Elsa a longing look. She blinked, and smiled shakily in response.

"Oh? That's cool."

Sighing, Anna dipped back down again. Elsa was disgusted with how sexy it looked seeing Anna on her knees. She dragged her younger sister back up. "I said no blowjobs…" She repeated herself when she realized how unsure she was, making sure her voice was steady. Anna shook it off, choosing to keep talking about her dream.

"In my dream you were inside me. You made me pregnant." Elsa raised her brows. What was her sister dreaming about?! "I loved it," she smiled dreamily, and then she was back down on her knees. Try as she could and should, Elsa simply couldn't refuse again. Those lips…they were so soft and pink. And moist. Slightly parted. Elsa wanted to kiss her. Wanted to have sex with- She slammed out of the stall quickly. "Elsa?"

"I have to go I'll see you later," she exclaimed, she escaped from the bathroom before her little sibling could say anything. When she looked back her sister had a troubled expression. She didn't want Anna to worry but her eagerness was wrong. There were so many things they couldn't do, so many invisible lines Elsa didn't dare cross. She slipped back into class, signing back in.

Elsa sat back in her seat. Hans gave her a knowing look then pointed to her lips. Elsa blinked, before she touched her mouth. When she pulled her hand away it had red moisture on it. She cursed internally and was surprised when she heard a giggle. When she looked for the source she saw a brunette whip around. Even so, the girl was still giggling.

Xxx

"Night shift?" Elsa didn't like her sister's tone as she repeated her father's words, the girl was beaming and staring at Elsa, wetting her lips. Elsa's face felt like it was on fire. She stared at her dinner plate, avoiding those teal eyes. She took a mouthful of meat. It was juicy and wet and so much better than the other food they'd been eating, if she had to pretend eat something it had to be this-Elsa jumped, her knee smashing into the dinner table when something soft and hot pressed against the tent between Elsa's thighs. Her dad jumped as well, alarm on his face.

What the hell, what the hell, what the hell, that's a foot! That's a foot? That's Anna's foot…It played down from her cock slowly, rubbing against her so wonderfully she thought she might come. Elsa trembled. "Sorry father." She jerked her hips unconsciously, desperate for more contact, before she sunk back into her chair. She glared at Anna when her dad looked away for a second. The ginger had an expression of innocence. This was sick!

"At least you're home all day," Elsa tried. Her father shrugged as if he was still disappointed.

"I want to spend some more time with you two. Maybe we should do something?" The words went over her head as Elsa squeezed her eyes shut. The soft press of Anna's foot had returned, sock clad and soft. It rubbed along her slowly, then pushed down, playing with the way-too-swollen sack at the base of her penis. The sensation was mind-blowing. With another look of warning, Elsa grabbed her sister's ankle and twisted it, earning a yelp. She shoved Anna's foot down. Said sister was giving her a nasty look.

"Well, I have to get ready for work," their father murmured sadly.

"Don't worry daddy, some other time," Anna giggled. She stared at Elsa. "Plus, the things we want to do…probably wouldn't interest you."

_Anna. You are so sick. _

Xxx

"No. You need to stop." Elsa rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I don't want your blood or your handjobs. I just want to hang out with you." Anna blinked, then sighed angrily. She sat back on the couch with her arms crossed.

"Am I not attractive?"

"What the…Anna. What are you even saying? You're absolutely stunning. Most gorgeous girl I know. But you're my sister." She rubbed her jaw. "It's just not right. There is a high possibility that I could get you pregnant, one. And two, I just…I'm not comfortable with it ok?" Anna said nothing, simply tucked her knees under her chin. She was pouting, Elsa's number one weakness. The older sister let out a heavy side and she slid an arm around her, and drew closer. Her sis pressed gently back into her. "What's up with you lately anyways," Elsa asked softly.

Anna leaned back into the seat further. "I know you're attracted to me like I am to you…Like I always have been." Elsa stared at her. She turned the girls face to her. Her younger sister stared back steadily, ruthlessly determined. "Elsa. I know you want-"

"Then you know my desire isn't real. It's fake. Forced onto me. Know I don't want you really?"

"I spoke with Hans. I know you can't orgasm without me. Just let me help you again, let's help each other."

"I get the feeling it'll help you more than it'll help me," Elsa said quietly. She ran her hand along her sister's arm, twining their fingers together. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you're confused and I'm not sending you a clear message. Anna, we can't…do stuff like that. The fact that I even let you jerk me off…" Elsa shook her head. 'I was being selfish. You're just confused or something."

"Or something. Yeah, brilliant Elsa," Anna muttered as Elsa stood up. She tucked her hands into her baggy pajama pants. They were actually sweat pants but they were too large so she used them as PJ'S. "It's not like I've been in love with you since I was ten," Anna snapped loudly. Elsa said nothing. She simply stood there awkwardly. She…didn't know how she felt about what she'd just heard. Nor how she felt about Anna. Nothing had really…changed between them other than the touching part. She was simply more sexually attracted. Had she been in love with Anna? Was she in love with Anna now?

"Spend time with me tomorrow," Anna demanded very quietly. Elsa paused, then smiled. She kissed the girl on the head.

"Definitely."

"Awesome. Love you." Anna kissed her mouth again and despite how much she wanted to it was as if she physically couldn't push her away. Her lips were just too soft and delicious and warm, and even when she parted Elsa's lips with her tongue she didn't pull away. For a moment they swished their tongues together lightly.

Something about this was so satisfying. She curled her fingers into Anna's hair, crushing their mouths together, pressed her tongue against Anna's. Her mouth tasted so good. Elsa sucked on her tongue. Anna whimpered, and the sound made Elsa shove her away.

Elsa paused. She licked her lips. "Yeah. Love you too."

She was sending mixed signals alright.

Xxx

Heat. There was lots of heat. Was Elsa burning? She swore she was, swore her crotch was. But it wasn't a painful heat. She pressed back into her mattress. There was a whisper of words at her ear. Then something soft trailed down her stomach. She clutched at her sheets and heat cloaked the area between her thighs. Ecstasy made her muscles tighten, and she jerked her hips wantonly.

Elsa panted very slightly, digging her nails into the mattress beneath her. Everything was so wet and hot. She was in so deep…there was a heavy feeling in her gut, familiar. The wetness covered her entirely down there, then she exploded. Fuck it feels so good. She felt the softness of something on her mouth. Tasted something…strange. Then whatever it was broke away, and the heat left, and something was dragged up her legs. The wetness was gone too.

What seemed like hours passed and she slowly opened her eyes. She looked down to see- "Oh Jesus!" She struggled to take her pants off. She tossed them away. "Disgusting!" She had made a damn mess. She had cum during the night…aww, she shook her head. Then she blinked. That was impossible, wasn't it?! Clearly it wasn't! She slid into the hallway and practically dived into the bathroom. "What is wrong with me?"

"Morning Elsa," Anna called from outside the bathroom. Elsa looked over. The girl was beaming. The blond covered herself with a blush.

"Hey sis…umm, morning." She was beyond erect. That memory of dream was vivid and extremely arousing. Elsa couldn't meet her eyes. When she did Anna was giggling softly. She cocked her head in curiosity.

"Hope you slept well last night Elsa." Her grin widened, then she was gone, giggling as she raced away. Elsa was tempted to chase her but stopped herself.

"…Anna. Anna! Come on!" She shouted.

"Keep it down!" Her father boomed from downstairs. Probably from the breakfast table.

"Sorry!" She closed the bathroom door quickly and started up the shower. The water was cool on her fingers. She sighed. She and Anna need to have a long talk about boundaries and personal space.


	3. You Make Me Thirsty

3

Two days. Elsa went two entire days without feeding. The equivalent of going two days without eating, two days while painfully aroused without release. Elsa was going to go insane. How could Anna do this to her!? She buried her head under her pillow. This migraine was killing her, this boner was killing her. She set her teeth together tightly.

She was not going to let her sister bully her into being with her. She groaned deeply, rubbing her face along her mattress, digging her nails into and along her sheets. Fuck, she slammed her head into the mattress. Her stomach roared with hunger. Her cock strained.

"Elsa, it's time to wake up." Elsa bristled. She stiffened, the muscles in her body tightening. She poked her head out of her pillow pile. Anna was standing in the doorway, a smug expression on her face. Elsa glared.

"I'm not going," she whispered harshly. Her eyes dragged along the girl. Her gaze unconsciously lingered on plump lips…an extra button left undone, displaying so much cleavage…a skirt so short that if Elsa leaned over she could just see her panties... Elsa buried herself back in her blankets.

Bad thoughts. Very bad thoughts.

Dammit, she wanted to rip that skirt down. Pin Anna down. Make her scream for making Elsa wait, not letting her drink. She wanted to touch her breasts so bad. Squeeze them and fondle them, and Christ she wanted to be inside her, feel her puss- "Go away!" She was salivating too much-she wiped her mouth. She was such a sick person…

"Elsa," Anna cooed gently, Elsa exhaled as she felt the mattress sink beneath her sister's weight. She dug her nails into the covers of her bed. _Hold yourself back. You've always had self-control. Just relax_. "Aren't you hungry?"

"…Yes," she said shortly, eagerly, "Will you let me drink from you now?"

"I still haven't changed my mind," Anna teased. Elsa felt the blankets get torn off of her. Anna met her eyes. A strange expression crossed the ginger's face. Her eyebrows furrowed. "…Elsa…" her fingers trailed along her cheeks, then grazed beneath her eyes. "Your pupils…they're…they're so dilated…" Elsa didn't respond. Her pupils were different than normal? Anna ran her eyes down the older girl's frame. "Elsa what the hell. Just give up. Your body is…you're sweating so much. Your penis it…it's so swollen," Elsa smacked her hands away. She didn't want Anna close.

She bit into her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut. "Have you been working out," Anna asked with wide eyes, longing within them. "You have muscles now, when did that happen…" she squeezed Elsa's arms.

"Get away," Elsa muttered.

"Of course. It must her hard to be stubborn around me." She pressed her forehead to Elsa's. Elsa trembled. Before the older girl could say anything, Anna's soft lips met the vampire's. It was gentle. So soft. Elsa breathed into the kiss. Anna's hand was soft as it ran along her face, her fingers trailed through her hair. Her inner sex demon roared but she restrained herself and forced it back, leaning into the kiss. She ended it when she felt the soft press of an eager tongue. She couldn't figure out if it was her or Anna who deepened the kiss like that.

Anna was panting as she pulled away, her freckled face full of color. Elsa stared at her.

"Elsa…"

Said girl licked her lips. Then she nodded to her bedroom door. "I'll be right down." She watched the girl leave the room silently. She felt disgusted with herself. She touched her mouth. Her lips tingled. She didn't feel as…needy after sharing that kiss. And her hunger was…it had dulled…her heart pounded in her chest. When she went into her bathroom she found her cheeks were pink and warm.

What was that girl doing to her?

Xxx

Anna had made sure to tease her those two days as well. As soon as dad left the house she shed as much clothing as possible. She wore the tightest, sexiest, most revealing outfits she owned. Or nothing at all. She made sure to put Elsa in awkward positions.

_"__Elsa, I can't reach this glass can you grab it for me?"_

And of course Elsa would do as asked, and she'd end up behind the girl, hands on the counter, hardened cock against the girl's lace panty clad ass. And what a nice little it was. Plump and soft. It took all of Elsa's self-control to reach up, grab that stupid glass, and place it down for her without doing anything to Anna.

Elsa's sense of smell was heightened now. So at random points during the weekend, Elsa smelled Anna's arousal. She'd follow it unconsciously, uncontrollably, and find the girl with her fingers between her own thighs. Elsa nearly jumped her every time. She wanted it to be her cock instead of those fingers digging into the wet mess that was her sister's sex. Elsa swallowed. These thoughts…were so wrong. And so constant now. She shook her head.

"What are you thinking about," Anna asked her. She looked over and continued to walk. They walked to school almost every day. Their father used to take them every day but his working pattern became almost maniacal. They only saw their mother every other weekend and sometimes not even then so having her drive them was out of the question. The bus was an option, but the sister's had agreed two years before that walking was perfectly alright for them.

"Nothing. Button up your shirt. I don't want guys looking at your breasts just because you want to tease me." Anna smirked at her, but did as told. Elsa nodded her appreciation.

"Jealous, sis?"

Elsa wet her lips as she pondered the accusation. She slid her hands into the pockets of her pants and shrugged, blushing a little. "Maybe I am. Who knows? I don't anymore. I just don't want them looking at your breasts, Anna, okay?" _What am I even saying!? _Anna thankfully stayed silent. Though she smiled a little.

The time Elsa wasn't feeding from her gave Elsa some time to think about what was going on. Allowed her to think about the conflict going on in her head, the trouble with the emotions she was having. However, she made no progression with her feelings. She couldn't sort them out. One question lingered on her brain like no other. Was she in love with Anna? It was very complicated. Yet at the same time it wasn't! She didn't know what to make of it, of herself. All she knew, was that she loved making Anna smile. When Elsa looked over, Anna had a little smile on her face. She looked beyond happy.

Elsa wanted her to stay that way.

Xxx

"Well duh kissing feeds you, you're a Vampibus for lack of a better term." Hans shook his head, rolling his eyes. "You are an incubus. A male demon that preys off of sexual energy from women and a vampire, a supernatural creature that drinks blood. Both activities feed you. Kissing counts as a sort of sexual activity, though it is not nearly as potent as other methods" Hans blinked, then frowned. "You didn't do any research did you?" She glared before she rested her head in her hands. "Also. Starving yourself…it's not a good idea. You might lose control and hurt Anna. Or other people for that matter."

She hated the steady tone he was using, hated how he was making sense. He seemed to be having no problems at all with his "Vampibusism' while she was a complete mess. She was beyond angry at his lack of trouble. He deserved it for tricking her like he did.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do!? It's your fault." Elsa forced herself to calm down. She was just so…she sighed. She was just so hungry. And she was angry. What made Hans think it was okay to tell Anna about this? She had wanted to keep it a secret between just them, at least the details of it. She didn't want Anna to know the humiliating fact that every second of the day Elsa wanted to fucking dry hump her. It was embarrassing. She balled her hands into fists. "Why did you tell Anna about the incubus part?

"She came to me demanding answers, who was I to deny her them? She wanted to know why her sister was boning her every time she fed. In other words, why you had a penis. I couldn't not tell her, what kind of person could I be?" Then he grinned, and pat her back. "Plus, I wanted to see her face. It was priceless. She wants you so bad. How did you, who is such a damn loser, get your sexy sister to fall in love with you?"

Loser? He didn't even know Elsa, but it was true. How had Anna managed to fall in love with someone like her? Anna was everything Elsa wasn't. She was outgoing and exciting and she loved sports. Elsa? Elsa's only exercise was their daily walk to school. She loved books. She spent most of her time in her bedroom.

Sighing very softly, Elsa rested her head in her arms. "She refuses to let me feed from her unless we date. She thinks it's wrong for me to hold myself back. She wants to… do couple stuff. Like dinner, and kissing, and…sex. I just…I don't think she understands that what I feel for her isn't real. I don't actually feel that way." Hans stared at her steadily and his lips tightened together. He shook his head.

"What exactly are you feeling, Elsa?" She blinked. Then she blushed and looked away from him.

"I don't know. I just want to make her happy. And… I want to eat her." At the prospect of feeding her stomach grumbled.

"The only "feeling" you gain from this is lust. You don't feel anything you wouldn't usually. You have to do a lot of thinking about this," He smacked her on the back of the head. "Damn idiot. You're making this way too complicated."

_She's my sister! If I date her, have sex with her…there's no going back. I want to. That's for sure. But I have to make sure I love her, that I'm not gonna stop feeling like I do when I get a cure. I don't want to hurt her, that's it, I just don't want to break her heart!_

She closed her eyes and listened idly to the chatter of other students. Had she had been in love with Anna before? If she was, how did she not realize it then? Love was something you noticed, wasn't it? How could she even tell if it was love? Or romantic love rather than sisterly love? She swallowed, other things were bothering her too. "I don't want her to have to live forever. Never aging? That's part of the problem, part of why I'm more than willing to stop feeding from her and starve. I don't want her to have to see everyone she knows and loves die. We're going to live past our father. The idea of that…of her having to see him die." Tears bit at her eyes. "Hans, please, did you find out anything?"

"…No, I'm sorry."

The teacher slammed the classroom door shut just as the bell rang, announcing the start of first block. Elsa met his gaze, and then stared ahead at their teacher.

Her stomach grumbled.

Xxx

Anna pressed her backwards. "Sit," the ginger commanded. "Knock this off. Five days Elsa…please don't do this to yourself." The older teen did as told, sitting back on her younger sister's mattress. She clasped her hands together, they were shaking visibly. Sweat dripped down between her shoulder blades, it felt like ice. Those lovely light blue eyes met her icy blue. "Why are you doing this to yourself…I told you I don't care if you want to be with me anymore. I just want you to eat." Elsa stayed silent. "And the whole not talking thing, what's up with that?"

When the vampire didn't respond, Anna turned Elsa's face to her. She pressed a gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth. Elsa quivered in response, even now she wanted to take her sister's mouth as her own.

"You're so weak as well…I bet you couldn't even force me down if you wanted to. That went and passed didn't it? You can't anymore. You've been avoiding me like crazy because it's hard to restrain yourself."

"Don't act like you know what you're talking about," Elsa croaked. She rubbed her sore throat. It hurt to speak. Anna kissed the corner of her mouth again, her eyes warm when she pulled away. Then she offered her neck.

"I do know what I'm talking about. Elsa, drink." Elsa glared, and turned her head away pointedly, determined to pull through this. It took every ounce of her willpower to do so.

"No. I can't."

"Then I guess I'm gonna have to make you, aren't I?" Without another word she pressed Elsa back into the mattress with ease, though if Elsa had expected it she could have stopped it easily for sure. She slipped onto the older girl's lap, her bottom firm against the hardness in Elsa's pants. She was straddling Elsa's crotch!

"Stop," Elsa grabbed her waist, "stop," she whispered, even as she ground herself into the other girl. The area between her thighs burned with need, and she panted hungrily. It was as if her body had been taken over, she couldn't stop moving. Her cock felt so warm, and she could feel the tip begin to release her essence. She groaned needily, eyes half lidded. "Please stop," Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, grinding herself harder into hers sister, into her soft inner thigh.

Anna smiled, running a hand through Elsa's long pale locks.

"You realize I'm not even moving, you're the one rubbing your cock on me, humping me like some wild horny dog," Anna whispered very softly and slowly, amusement evident in her voice. Elsa bit deep into her bottom lip. Her engorged flesh pressed harder into the girl's inner thigh, her hips jerked faster, pleasure making her head fall back and jaw drop.

Anna's lips were very soft on her cheek, her eyes so beautiful. Elsa's hands pressed across the girl's waist, under her shirt and then slid up onto her breasts. She gripped the full, warm flesh in her hands, running her fingers over the hardened nipples she found. Anna's whimper was like music to her ears.

She pressed her teeth to Anna's neck, and the girl onto her back. Elsa couldn't look at Anna…if she did she would lose all self-control, she'd have to tear those underwear away and slam inside…She shook her head, and, sniffed along Anna's neck. With a satisfied sound she bit in, reopening one of the bites she made previously.

Molten moisture poured between her lips and teeth, so hot it felt like it was burning her mouth. Her hips jerked, the tent in her garments pressed firm and eagerly into the apex of Anna's thighs- clothed heaven- repeatedly, faster each time. And she drank. She drank far too much. She suckled the life essence right out of Anna with long, steady breathes. Her throat rippled as the liquid went down, and her jaw began to ache a little. She could hear the moisture go down every time.

Anna was moaning in her ear. The sounds she made were hot and heavy, needy little pants.

"Elsa…" Anna's tone was that of pure ecstasy. "Elsa, I'm close. Fuck into me harder. Come on, drink more, more," Her nails dug into Elsa's scalp, forcing her mouth onto the ginger's throat harder when Elsa had finally managed to drag herself away. Elsa hesitated, even in her lust she knew that too much blood was dangerous. The glistening throat she found when she looked at Anna, the dazed half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks made her incapable of stopping there. Her teeth scraped along the girl's neck as she scrambled to find another spot.

Elsa couldn't possibly drink again…her belly felt full, and her cock was so distracting... She couldn't do both anymore, she wanted to cum. …she ground her hips more insistently and decided to focus on that. Elsa whined. She couldn't ejaculate…there just wasn't enough sensation. She needed more flesh. She reached down and tore off her own boxers, and- Elsa threw her head back as she pistoned her now bare member along the girl's skin. It was so slick and hot, so wet as it slid along Anna's heavenly skin.

Then she sloppily, accidentally slipped between Anna's thighs again, back into the girl's covered sex. She didn't care about how good Anna felt anymore, just about the organ between her thighs.

She just wanted release.

Elsa bit into her bottom lip and groaned. She gave a few heavy thrusts, and she came onto Anna with one last, desperate stroke. Her cock slipped up, slid over Anna's naval, and she gushed onto the bare expanse of flesh between Anna's panties, and the bottom of the younger girl's belly shirt. Right onto her toned abdomen. Elsa fisted her member desperately, addicted to the feeling of Anna's skin on hers.

Right when she thought she was done, Anna wet her lips and giggled, and she exploded again and coated her baby sister's tight little abdomen with just a little more of her cum. Despite coming, it wasn't enough. She was still pulsating, hard as stone.

Anna was panting almost as hard as Elsa. And when Elsa inhaled she could smell the incredibly thick, heady scent of her arousal. The urge to mate with her was so strong. And what the hell, why was she thinking about "mating?!" Elsa had to get out of there and quickly if she wanted to keep Anna safe. She moved to, then freezes when Anna speaks.

"Please…" Anna's tone was strained and Elsa's cock twitched at the desperate, lustful tone. "I wanna come too…please don't leave me like this. Stay with me tonight." Before Elsa could protest, Anna pressed her plump little bum into the swollen organ Elsa still held in one hand. She pressed her back into Elsa's chest. She guided her older sister's arms around her, one hand between Anna's thighs, her other hand on Anna's breast. Elsa noticed how hard Anna's heart was beating, how heavy her breath was.

She just couldn't care anymore.

She didn't give a shit about how wrong their actions were. She was aroused still and Anna…she needed this as well. Elsa wanted the girl more than anything in the world. Wanted to be with her. Like this, and in general. Wanted to have sex with her and date her- "You win," Elsa growled into her sister's ear, earning a violent shiver. She buried her fingers beneath the girl's panties, and thrust them deep into her sex, knuckle deep.

With her other hand she almost violently fondled her sister. Anna's breasts were such a nice size. Medium-sized at worst, and they fit perfectly into Elsa's hands. She didn't know what she was doing at all. She'd never touched a pair of breasts in her life but Anna didn't seem to care. Even though Elsa was sure she was being too rough, digging her fingers in too hard and fast- Anna still seemed to love it. She jerked her hips with Elsa's every movement, moaned every time the older girl's fingers dug into her dripping pussy.

She came almost violently, whispering Elsa's name as if a prayer. The orgasm lasted a few, long seconds. The entire time the girl's body was locked up, and she was moving jerkily against Elsa. Elsa herself was pushed over the edge, her orgasm not nearly as potent as her previous. She released on her sisters ass, whimpering at the movements of Anna's round bottom squirming against the sensitive shaft. She didn't say a word, and Anna collapsed when her own orgasm ended.

Elsa smiled shakily as Anna turned to face her. Her eyes burned hotly into the older girls. "That was incredible."

"It was," Elsa whispered nervously, her heart beating in her chest. She trembled, "What did we just do, Anna..?"

"Something wonderful." Anna kissed her gently. Elsa leaned into it. This time, when Anna's tongue slid into her mouth she didn't pull away. In fact, she deepened it, leaning into her sweet younger sister. Her body was warm against Elsa's. "I love you Elsa." She whispered between their lips, "and I know…I know you're confused on how you feel. I know that. So we can talk about it. We can be grown up about it."

Elsa stared into those green-blue orbs. "You said that before and then you ended up sucking my cock while I was sleeping," She muttered and rolled away. Anna laughed very softly, and Elsa sighed before she rolled back over and guided the girl's soft frame back against her for a spoon. Anna's body fit so neatly with hers. It was like their bodies were made to be together. They were perfectly molded together. Just holding her felt so good.

"It's not as hard as you're making it out to be, Elsa. You either love me…or you don't."

"…I'll figure it out."

Anna sighed. Elsa just held the younger girl tighter. "I'm sorry Anna, I'm so sorry. I just don't want to break your heart once I find the cure for this. I don't want these feelings I have to disappear. I do want to date you now, I do love you now, but I don't…I don't trust Hans, I don't trust what he's saying about how I don't gain anything but lust."

"There's no way to know for sure. What did you feel before Elsa?"

"I don't know, ok?" Elsa sighed. She nuzzled Anna's neck and kissed it very gently. "All I know…is that right now… I want you with me until I die, afterwards even. I want you to be mine only. I think I did back then. I'd always get jealous when I found out you were dating someone." Anna exhales shakily. "I thought that was natural. I thought maybe I was just worried about losing my time with you."

"I'm only yours. I can't love anyone but you, Elsa. So even if it's just for now…I want you to love me…love me like I love you." She snuggled back into Elsa. "Now, can we please go to bed," Elsa smiled, nibbling the younger girl's ear. "I'm tired," she whined.

"Fine. But we actually need to talk about this…"

"Okay and I promise I won't suck you off while you sleep again." Elsa smiled against her neck, closing her eyes. "Maybe." She was laughing softly as she fell asleep, spooning her younger sister. Elsa had to sort out these feelings. She didn't want to hurt Anna. More than anything, she didn't want that. Why was love so complicated?!


	4. A Thirsty, Naughty Little Girl

4

Elsa didn't know what was more arousing, the warm fingers wrapped around her erect member or the warm, wet tongue that lapped at it slowly and steadily like a cat drinking milk. The eighteen year-old groaned softly, her hips bumping up to meet the warm channel that had begun to take her in. Just her head but god it felt so good… almost...sticky, and oh so very soft. Lips caressed every part of the tip, loving and gentle. Her cock throbbed needily as that lovely tongue slid along the base of her length, lips pressing and kissing against her, eagerly tasting the engorged flesh.

"Wake up Elsa."

She panted softly in response to the words. Why would she want to wake up from this wonderful dream…she got a sudden sense of Deja vu. This hot, wet, sucking feeling… she sat up quickly, eyes wide and chest heaving. When she looked down her suspicions were confirmed.

"Jesus Christ Anna!" The girl blinked lazily from in between her thighs, lapping longingly at her cock. Anna's fingers played gently with her balls, squeezing them gently. It felt good, causing heat to pulsate through her cock. Her length stiffened further somehow. Elsa blushed deeply. It was horrible that it was possible to be this painfully erect. Just when she swore the pain of arousal couldn't get worse Anna found a way to make her cock strain and swell even more. "You promised you wouldn't," she hissed angrily, eyes flashing.

"I said I wouldn't suck you off while you were asleep…look it, you're awake now. So let's dig in," Anna whispered. Elsa's cheeks burned. Her younger sister- where did she learn to make her voice like that, so husky and sexy… Anna giggled mischievously, before she leaned over and took the older girl's cock in her mouth again. Elsa bit into her bottom lip. Her mouth was so warm…She shuddered, pressing her fingers into the other girl's ginger mess of hair. Teal eyes stared up at her, challenging, daring her to refuse her once more. Elsa would do no such thing- after a few moments an expression of victory crossed the redhead's face, and she sucked more eagerly this time and actually put in effort.

Elsa's heart pounded in her chest. Here she lay with her sister lying between her thighs with Elsa's cock in her mouth…in her throat. Jealousy coursed through her. How was it that Anna was so good at this? She had a feeling Anna was lying about Elsa being only her second handjob. She wondered if she was even a virgin…the thought made her burn with jealousy. She heard a sound of surprise, and then-she blinked. When had she…how...!?

She had Anna by her hair, had it pulled tight. Her hair was so soft in Elsa's hands, it was like she was holding silk...Anna lay splayed out between her legs. The sight of her sister taking her cock so deep in her mouth made Elsa beyond excited, so excited she couldn't stop herself from shifting until she was on her knees and she was dragging the girl up and down her cock, was feeling her throat constrict and her mouth wrap around her desperately. Her face burned and Anna gasped, and struggled to take her in. A shiver tore down her spine when she heard the girl squeal, and choke on her dick. Now she was showing Anna something she'd never seen.

"Shit, s-sorry I can't s-stop," she moved her hips slowly, increasing speed gradually. Thankfully for Anna's throat, she blew her load quickly and as if the demon that possessed her left, she withdrew immediately. That lust had been dangerously potent. She was panting

"Wow, Jesus Christ, Elsa what was that?" Anna rubbed her throat, looking peeved. Elsa didn't blame her. She blinked and blushed heavily.

"Umm. I just kinda-"

"Choked me on your penis," The ginger muttered, brushing her red locks from her face. There was a blush on her cheeks. "At least give me a warning next time..." Elsa didn't say anything about the "next time".

Elsa nodded. "Again, I'm sorry..." she blushed and scratched the back of her head. Anna smiled sweetly, before she pressed her body along Elsa's, earning a soft pant from her older sister. She pressed her chest to Elsa's, breasts bare and soft in all their glory. They really were gorgeous, freckled…and lickable. Anna cupped Elsa's cheek, earning a smile. The older sibling slid her hand onto the small of the girl's back. Anna didn't say anything because Elsa brought their lips together. It started out innocent enough. Soft and gentle. They barely even moved their lips. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut. The younger girl's mouth was so soft, so plump and her tongue- she couldn't hold back a groan as Anna slid her tongue into her mouth. It was hot, wet- it slid across hers. She let her own tongue graze Anna's, and they tangled together slowly.

Again, it got less innocent. Elsa couldn't hold it back. Couldn't stop herself from gripping the other girl's hair again, and taking control of the kiss, jamming her tongue against the other girls, pressing her lips to Anna's so hard they ached. Their teeth clacked together. _She's all mine._ Her face burned at the thought. _Anna's all mine._ She smiled into the kiss, and before she could do anything else, Anna pulled away. Her face was flushed and her breath was ragged. "A...as much as I'd love to keep making out with my elder sister, I think we have school..." she kissed Elsa again, "or something like that..."

Elsa wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Uh, yeah," she nodded. "School." Internally she groaned. Fuck school.

FROZEN

"How's the princess," Hans asked her when she sat down. Elsa blinked, rubbing the back of her head. At her blank expression Hans sighed. "Anna? Your lover? You're glowing girl, have you had sex yet?" Elsa shook her head, pressing her cheek into her palm. She eyed the front of class as usual. She heard a giggle. When she looked over a crowd of girls were giggling and staring at her. She furrowed her brows. Those bitches were laughing at her. What else is new? She sighed, and then glanced back at the ginger boy next to her.

"She's fine. And no, we haven't had sex."

"Good," he beamed. "Because incest is immoral and wrong."

"Again, not my choice!" She sighed. Then she blushed. "Well..." she looked away and scratched the back of her head. "Well, maybe it is my choice but I don't care what you think of me. Now, have you found anything?" She tightened her jaw when she heard even more giggles. She wanted to tell them to shut the hell up.

"Not a thing," he said in response. He had a cheeky grin on his face as he gazed at the phone in his hand. "Listen darling, I've been alive for four hundred years, there's no way to bring you back to norm-"

"You haven't even looked have you!?" She demanded. He shrugged. She trembled, squeezing her fists into balls. "What the fuck is your problem? This is important to me."

"Why is it such a bad deal? You're happy aren't you? You can impregnate your sister. She belongs to you now. You don't have to risk her cheating or any..." A slow smirk spread across his face. He was staring behind Elsa. "Looks like some ladies want your attention," he whispered, winking. She rolled her eyes but turned in the direction he was staring. The girls from earlier were blushing, closer now.

"Umm, Elsa, do you..." a slim brunette whispered softly, nervously. She coughed. "Do you have any plans tonight?"

She raised a brow. Before she turned her attention away. "As I was saying-" Hans stared in horror.

"Elsa, you're so-"

"They've been giving me hell for the past four fucking years. Now all of the sudden because I have these new powers they all want me? Sorry but fuck no!" Elsa blinked at that moment. A realization had hit her. Her powers lured in girls. That much was obvious. Incubi were sex demons who fed off of and seduced women. Vampires sometimes had their own allure. As far as old stories went...which meant...why did she have the power to lure in females to feed from if...she could only feed from Anna? Her teeth ground together. Hans, you bastard...she opened her mouth to say something, then sighed. "Leave me alone, Hans." She slid her face into her arms. Why would Hans do that? Why would Hans feed her bullshit about Anna being the only one she could eat? She sighed. She was far too suspicious. But she'd figure it out...She glanced over at the girl who had asked her out. She had plans with Anna tonight. But...if she could really feed from another person...

"I'm free tomorrow, sorry, not tonight," Elsa called in the girl's direction. "Talk to me after class. We'll work something out."

Elsa was once again at conflict. Once again it involved Anna's hands.

This time it also included public indecency.

This was the part she was at conflict with. While she did it, Anna kept her eyes on the screen. Elsa glared at her younger sister, her face completely flushed and a bit sweaty. "A...Anna! W...we're in a thea-" The other girl put a finger to her lips, her lips turned up in a bright smile. Elsa covered her mouth and looked in the opposite direction. Anna giggled very lightly, pushing her braids behind her head. Oh god. Elsa looked around wildly._ Ziiip._ So this was why she had chosen this horrible movie? The seats was practically empty, there were maybe a dozen people, and they were in the back row. Even so Elsa just couldn't...she felt fingers continue to prod at her groin. She looked down at her younger sister.

Anna was humming pleasantly as she unbuttoned her pants and reached down, pushing Elsa's boxers down as well. Elsa had to take a few pairs from her father much to her dismay, she only owned a few of her own and she...err, leaked into them so often it made her feel they were unclean. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip as Anna pulled her out. Elsa's member sat flaccid, not even a little bit stiff.

The older sister gave a victorious smirk. She had been feeding so much lately that she wasn't even horny that much. Especially since her sister had given her head before they came to the theater. Jesus, this was supposed to be a damn date...her thoughts were broken apart when the younger girl ran a soft palm along her cock, fingers slipping over the top. It twitched.

Anna smirked up at her. Then, without another word, her tongue met the warm flesh. Elsa groaned so loud she caught the attention of some woman. She gave the woman an awkward nod, "S...sorrrrrry, oh god," she whispered. She received an odd glare, but the woman turned around. Elsa dug her nails into the plastic arms of the theater seat, before moving her hand up, and into her sister's hair, digging her nails in there. Anna lovingly lapped at her, one hand slowly rubbing up and down the stiff flesh, her tongue just above it.

"It's so cute and happy..."she cooed, rubbing her cheek along the organ with a tiny giggle. Elsa felt a flutter in her chest. She wanted to say 'Not as cute as you.' But the words wouldn't come out.

"S...shit, Anna," Elsa covered her mouth. Her canines slid out eagerly as her hunger flared, renewed. Her baby sister seemed to sense her hunger, and lifted her face to give Elsa a massive grin and a wink.

"Wanna leave? This movie sucks anyways," Elsa nodded slowly, wondering why they had bothered coming at all. Seemed like a waste of money…but if she was going to orgasm soon, it didn't really matter, did it?

"Yes, P-Please," Elsa nodded her head eagerly.

"You're so damn cute, Elsa," Anna murmured breathlessly.

Elsa had become addicted to Anna's thighs. She wanted so much more but she could deal with having only this. She groaned with pleasure, digging her teeth into her bottom lip. "Fuck, Anna..."

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck, "Come on keep going, thrust baby." It had become shockingly normal, and shockingly sexy, when Anna purred while she was pleasuring Elsa. She didn't know where or how her sister learned to push all the right buttons she did, how she made her voice hit that husky tone, but she did it. Sometimes, when she thought about it, it made her jealous.

The white-blond girl swallowed the spit that had gathered in her mouth at the sound of her sister's sweet purr, and nodded, gripping Anna's hips and beginning to move. Her thick, hard member slid between her sister's incredibly soft, toned thighs. And against the dripping sex she wanted to enter more than anything, more than life. But she refused to. She could never ever do that. Not until she was ready and Anna was ready. Anna whimpered softly, nails dragging down Elsa's back.

The vampibus moved slowly at first, her member squeezed and tugged at by those white, pale thighs. The look on Anna's face was one of pure love and joy, and she blushed and looked away as she picked up her pace. Her cock had begun to twitch. She hated how much of a quick shot but she was getting a bit better at least. The pleasure, the warmth, she felt gathering in her dick welled up quickly, rushing through the pulsating organ. She came, despite her attempt not to, Anna looked severely disappointed.

"S-sorry," Elsa bowed her head, deeply ashamed. She hated letting Anna down, and always had. "I-I can go again!"

Anna sighed, and rolled away. It hurt more than Anna probably knew. It wasn't like she was trying to ejaculate so quickly. She'd never done stuff like this, especially not with a dick, why did Anna expect her to be able to hold out so easily? Even so, she didn't speak her protests aloud. "I'm good. Besides, dad should be back anytime now." The words were spoken coldly and she flinched. Anna looked a little apologetic.

"I guess." Elsa scratched the back of her head.

"Is there...something wrong with me," Anna asked quietly. "I get you don't want to have sex with me because you're worried this is all fake and you want to be ready but..." Anna turned a flushed face to her older sibling. Elsa was stunned by the amount of desire she found in those teal eyes. "I really want it...look," She reached down, and without another word, she spread her thighs. Then, with just two fingers she spread what lay between them.

Elsa nearly jumped her then, her eyes widened. She had to dig her hands into the soft blanket on Anna's bed to stop it from happening. She struggled to control herself, an animalistic urge rising inside of her. She'd seen it before, but she hadn't seen it like this! So open, so close! It was completely soaked, and absolutely beautiful. Part of the magic of it was that this glistening entrance was wet because of Elsa. Her heart swelled at how much her sister wanted her and Elsa wanted to put herself in there so bad. She gripped the organ between her thighs, stroking it very slightly, groaning at the ache. Then in an attempt to control herself she pulled her hand away.

"T...there's nothing wrong with you, I just..." Elsa looked away. She rubbed the back of her head. "I don't know, okay? It just feels wrong and...All of what we have could be fake and..."

"Elsa," Anna whined. It was a sweet, needy noisy. Like a kitten mewling for milk. "I can see it in your eyes, that you want it too. I could feel it in the way you pulsated. You were thinking about fucking me!" She wrapped her arms around Elsa's shoulders, her face close, expression begging for what Elsa had to give. And for a second, Elsa was going to do it. She was going to grab her cock and push it into her until Anna was broken beneath her, begging for Elsa, and calling her name over and over. Instead she pulled away as fast as she could.

The idea was simply too tempting. Something that sounded so good could only be bad.

_Plus, I don't even know if I need this anymore. I'm going to find out if I can drink from that girl tomorrow. And if I can maybe Anna and I can go back to normal. _

"No, okay? Don't ask me something like that. I already told you where I stand on this, you continuously tempting me isn't going to do a thing. You won't convince me. I know you like to think I have no willpower, but I do about this. But I'm doing it for you, I just don't want to hurt you Anna." Her sister scoffed in response, pulling away from her.

Elsa sighed, and she put herself away, before tugging up her plaid night shorts. Her cock was rock hard, a bulge evident in them, but she could deal with it. She wouldn't, couldn't have sex with her own sister! And Hans...He said she could give Anna a baby. She couldn't do that. What would dad think?! How would that even be explained?

Anna looked beyond upset. Her face was cold and distant, eyes gazing into Elsa's. It was clear she was thinking. For a moment, Elsa thought she was going to punish the blonde again and tell her no sex or feeding. Instead she took Elsa's hands, and brought them around her waist. Elsa's confusion disappeared when Anna straddled her lap. Her warm, round ass pressing into the growing tent in Elsa's shorts. She let loose a soft growl when Anna shifted her hips.

Anna let out a low gasp, red coloring her neck and cheeks. "E...Elsa..." even as she whispered it, she didn't even look at her older sister. Instead she closed her eyes. Elsa tightened her arms around the other girl's waist. "Stop," The ginger hissed, and before Elsa could do a thing she had the older girl's arms pinned above her head. Elsa was lying flat on her back, and Anna was staring down at her with distaste. Then, her younger sister closed her eyes again.

"Anna, wait, what-"

"Shh. Don't say a word. This is about me, not you. You've had your fun." Elsa was about to respond when Anna began to move. "H...holy shit, god Elsa...you're so big..." she peeled her own tank top off before tossing it away. Her eyes had an electric intensity to them when they opened again. She let out a breathless sound, and Elsa's eyes were drawn to her medium-sized, freckle dappled breasts as the girl began to fondle them.

"Fuck," Elsa whispered, watching Anna's fingers glide over her own nipples in what was clearly a practiced routine, before squeezing the full flesh. "Your breasts are so beautiful..."

"Shut up," Anna muttered, though her cheeks grew red. The dark, domineering tone sent a ripple of pleasure down her cock.

"S...sorry!" Her younger sister ignored her now and she began to slowly, ever so slowly, roll her hips. Elsa couldn't hold back the gasps that fell from her. There was an incredible friction, between her pajama shorts and her cock, creating an unbearable itch. Her sister was soaking through as well, making it slightly moist. She groaned. Anna leaned down and kissed her softly on the mouth, her lips parting on the older girl's, their tongues sliding together slowly. Elsa trembled with desire.

God. She wanted to fuck Anna. She wanted to make love to her own damn sister. It took everything in her power not to, but it didn't stop her from grinding her hips upward. Anna ended their kiss, saliva slick between their lips, as she pressed her neck onto Elsa's mouth. "C...can I?" Elsa asked, still not sure what her sister wanted her to do, or what she was allowed to do. She trembled with anticipation as she waited.

"Hmm, sure. But only if you beg me for it," Anna purred, blushing deeply, hands on either side of Elsa's head. Elsa's cock strained against her boxers, some urge making it harder to breath. She gazed upward, meeting her younger sister's eyes. Her own blue blazed with lust.

"Beg for it? But, Anna, I need-"

"I said beg to drink from me Elsa," she pushed her hair from her neck, showing the blemished, well bitten skin. "Mark me again...someone asked me about it, y'know? It was hard coming up with a good response, excuse. But it was exhilarating. It made me hot and bothered today. I couldn't take it. The hickeys are making me so hot, and your bites..." Anna bit down on her own plump bottom lip. "But you need it. I want it. So beg me for it, Elsa. Make me yours again."

"P...please Anna, let me eat you..." Elsa attempted to beg, unused to such a thing. All her life it'd really just been Anna begging her for things. Attention, affection, advice, and other things. In fact, Elsa hadn't begged anyone before. Not even her mother or father. She blushed at what she was being made to do.

Anna grinned. "Beg me better. Beg me like you're a kid again. Something like, 'Daddy, get me some candy.' And then I'll reward you," Anna purred. A shiver went down Elsa's spine. Then she tried again.

"Please let me bite into you! I'm so thirsty, I want it so bad! ~ Please, Anna! I beg you!" She really was desperate. If she was being honest, Elsa ached whenever she had her sister around. She constantly wanted to bite into her and drink from her. She trembled and waited for her sibling's response. Anna gazed into her eyes, and a soft smile parted her lips. She was pleased. Elsa had to hold back a sigh of relief.

"Mmmm, ok. Next time we play though..." Anna nuzzled her neck, before offering her own again. "You'll be eating something else..." she trailed off, lips spread. Elsa's cock jumped at the idea of Anna sitting on her face. Of eating her own baby sister's pussy. She couldn't take it anymore, without a second though, she tore into the girl's neck. "Fuck, god, Elsa relax..."

Elsa couldn't if she wanted to, not after her sister's show of dominance, not after being straddled and ground into like that. As if her sister read her thoughts she began to shift her hips again. Asserting herself as the one in control. The thought drove Elsa into a frenzy. Blood, sex, who cared? She just wanted to take everything she could from her darling little sister.

"F-fuck," she mumbled into Anna's throat, eyes half-lidded as she fed. The blood soaked between her teeth, her sister's pussy dripping against her boxers. She could feel it seeping through the fabric, there was so much of it. Elsa just imagined it on her face, fingers in her hair. Anna moved as eagerly as Elsa fed. Her fingers moved back to her breasts, groping them tightly, as she moved desperately. Her freckled face looked so damn cute...Anna was so aroused.

Elsa of course exploded before Anna did, soaking through her boxers and shorts in moments. Anna just kept on moving. Everything was so wet, truly it was disgusting, but it was so hot too. "Fuck you're such a quickshot, Elsa! Aren't you ashamed? That wasn't even thirty seconds," Anna growled, "leaving me aroused all the time, how unfair! You have to please me too!" She threw her head back, rocking her hips. Elsa was ashamed, she wanted Anna to come too! But she couldn't help it! Everything just felt so good! It was too overwhelming…

"I'm sorry," Elsa gasped, "it just feels so good. You feel so good."

"Now, Imagine inside me," Anna licked the shell of her ear, pushing her neck further into the older girl's lips. Elsa moved her lips, opening up a new part of Anna's soft throat, digging in like a starved woman. Her sister tasted so good. Pleasure pulsated through her whole being as she imagined just what her sister suggested. The warm, wetness of Anna's pussy wrapped around her cock like a glove, her come coating Anna's insides…

Elsa was deliciously full. Her satisfaction grew tenfold when Anna hit her peak, tossing her head back eagerly and covering her mouth. "So-so good! It feels so good!" She shook almost violently, and gave a few, short, loud gasps before she stilled. Everything felt wet at that moment.

The door downstairs slammed shut.

"Shit," Elsa looked over wildly. Anna brought her face back, and kissed her. Her warm, teal eyes pulled Elsa back in. She couldn't refuse her.

"But dad..." She protested weakly.

"I'll handle it," Anna winked. Elsa questioned what exactly it was she would be handling when Anna began to grope her crotch, tugging her shorts down. "It makes it hotter, knowing dad's here...imagine if he saw you, fucking my thighs like there's no tomorrow, calling my name..." Elsa's stomach dropped at the idea, but it tingled strangely, her loins burning eagerly. W-what was this feeling? She felt like a pervert, one of those people who liked to do it with someone else in the damn house or watching.

She closed her eyes and Anna smirked.

"Trust me, just lay down..."

"Okay," she whispered, and did as told, lying on her back. Her sister grinned, and rested her head against Elsa's left shoulder. She pulled the covers over them. Anna licked her lips, and down below, began to stroke her. The sensation was so powerful she squeaked out loud, a pathetic little noise. Anna gave her a lazy, knowing look and tension filled Elsa's body as footsteps sounded outside the door.

"Girls? You both in there?" Before Elsa could answer her father walked inside, a grin on his face. "I got promoted!"

"Congrats daddy." Anna pumped her cock harder, fingers grazing her tip. She brought Elsa's hand between her thighs. Shame filled Elsa to the core. Father was right there... She shivered with nervousness, with need. "How's the pay?"

"Much better! But I'll be gone more often..." Their father looked troubled, and he sighed regretfully. Elsa knew Anna was happy about this news. For a moment, worry forced its way past all the lust filling her. That quickly passed though, when Anna's hand cupped her balls, thumb brushing the bottom of Elsa's length.

"That sucks," Anna murmured, "I'm sorry dad." Dammit, what am I doing!? She's jerking me off in the same room as our father!

"Anyways, goodnight! I'll see you tomorrow," her dad continued, giving them a wave as he began to walk away. He paused, looking back. "I take it you two were exercising while I was gone? You're both so sweaty." Elsa couldn't manage a single word. Anna more than made up for her inability to speak.

"Mhm, there was a program on TV. Elsa was talking about getting fit, or something like that."

"Well, keep it up! It's good to be active."

"I plan on it," Anna purred. Her dad didn't notice a thing. Really, was he so clueless?! He gave them a little wave and a smile as he turned away. The door slid shut behind him. Immediately, Elsa turned towards Anna with wide eyes. The whole situation had been far too overwhelming, far too dangerous! What if their father found out about them!

"Never ever do this again Anna! I'm serious," Elsa whispered, though she could tell her distress wasn't clear because of how lost in the pleasure she was feeling.

"Stop acting like such a victim, Elsa. You could easily stop me, miss super strong arms," Anna purred. Shame poured through her. That was true…why didn't she ever stop her sister? "But, I promise I won't." Elsa's eyes shut with relief as Anna finished her off. Her cum filled her sister's hand. She sighed, leaning her head back, feeling so incredibly satisfied. Her belly was filled, her orgasm had made any needs she'd had in that department gone. "Okay?"

"I suppose," Elsa muttered, rubbing the back of her head. Anna smiled with pleasure. "I want you to spoon me."

"Sure thing," Elsa whispered, guiding her arms around her younger sister. They pressed together, Anna nuzzling her gently. Her scent was so nice in Elsa's nose, as was the feel of her body. God. Everything about her and Anna being together was so wrong. But in ways Elsa couldn't explain, what they had felt so right. She closed her eyes and tugged her younger sister closer, and smiled as she fell asleep.


	5. Swag

5

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Next to her, her female companion was waiting patiently with a smile on her face, sitting on a bench outside the school. The warm air made Elsa sweat a little, she had one hand in her pocket and her phone to her ear. The blonde shook her head. "Family fucking fun day, dad? That is ridiculous." Elsa exclaimed incredulously. Where the hell had her father pulled this from? She waited for a response, keeping her eyes on her new friend, Belle, who was watching her still. Her face was a mask of curiosity.

"Watch your language! And yes, family fun day! I'm making a lot more money so we can afford a trip to Water Wonderland Park! You remember that place don't you? It's Winter Wonderland in the winter and fall season?" How could Elsa forget that place? It held an equal share of good memories and bad memories. It was the place her mom decided to announce her divorce with her dad but it also held some of the best memories she had with Anna. Spinning the teacup, finally being tall enough to ride the Corkscrew. "It's more family fun _days_ then a singular day. I have a fun weekend planned for you, Anna, and myself."

Elsa rubbed her temples. Then sighed. It sounded nice. She rarely spent time with her father do to how often he worked, and she hadn't gone to Water Wonderland since she was a little kid, but she had plans with this cute girl. She'd feel like crap ditching her. Not to mention the drinking thing, and how she could only, supposedly, drink from one girl. And hell, she and Belle were already hanging out together! They had plans to make a run to a park somewhere and hang out...and if Elsa's suspicions were right, this would be a sleepover.

A sense of guilt washed over her at that thought_._ Anna would be so upset if she ever found out.

_But Anna and I are sisters. It's not like we're actually dating...so why does it feel like we are...and why do I want us to._

Elsa loved her. She knew that but if there was a chance to go back to normal then they needed to take it. Even if Anna felt that was the wrong decision at first, in the end she would definitely become glad that Elsa had made that choice. "Well...I'm out with someone right now...so can we wait to go til tomorrow?"

Belle glanced at her with worry in her eyes. "Am I intruding on something...?" Elsa gave her a thumbs up to show her that wasn't the case and then focused on her phone conversation again. She sat down on the bench next to the bookish brunette, glancing at her out of the corner of her eye. She certainly wasn't as pretty as Anna but she was gorgeous in her own way. Natural, pouty lips. Not as pouty as Anna's. Deep, warm eyes. Not as welcoming as Anna's. Not as bright. Pale, unblemished skin. Elsa preferred skin with freckles. And Belle was French. French was sexy. Not as sexy as Anna.

So why was she bothering with this stupid date?

"Oh. Anna mentioned something like that. A date or something? I'm sorry, she just insisted we should do something together and I completely agreed! She said you wouldn't mind and that you'd probably love to go." Anna knew about Belle and Elsa?! How the hell did she find out about that? Hans, a voice whispered in the back of her head. She had no damn doubt...damn him for messing in her life again. "Well...whatever, why not!? I have an extra ticket! I got one for your mother but she wanted nothing to do with it, so why don't you bring this girl along?" She could hear her father's smile.

"This isn't something you can just spring on someone...and didn't you want it to be family? Not family and my uh...friend." How badly had Anna pestered him about this that he was being _this _insistent?

"What is it," Belle asked, her eyes warm. Elsa swallowed thickly. "Elsa?"

"Do you uh...have plans this weekend?" She asked slowly, awkwardly.

_Please say no. This trip will be so awkward..._

"Ask her if she wants to come to the pa-" Her dad started with excitement. She cut him off quickly, and smiled despite herself. He was always like this when he got excited. It's like he forgot all the stress, and heartbreak, and exhaustion that life caused him and reverted back to a teen. He loved spending time with her and Anna. It's part of what tore her apart about their relationship. Anna found it amusing. Found it amusing to give her a handjob at the breakfast table, and have their father oblivious. She thought it was hilarious that her father didn't see what was so painfully obvious. They were sisters sure, but what sisters slept in the same bed like they did and spooned for fuck's sake, what sisters had such lingering kisses on the mouth and embraces? All of it just felt so wrong. So disgusting, in a way. But she loved Anna. She'd be the first to admit it. But...why did it have to be so wrong? Why did it feel like she was betraying her father?

"I am dad. Do you want to go to Water Wonderland this weekend, Belle? I'm guessing we'll be at a motel and stuff so..." She coughed awkwardly. "It's uh, fine if you don't want to." Isabella seemed to ponder it, her expression bright. She was oblivious to the desperation in Elsa's eyes.

"Wow, I haven't been there since I was a toddler," her giggle was so sweet and innocent it was almost like music. Her rosy cheeks seemed to grow rosier still. "I'd love to go. I'll talk to my father about it. Can I make a stop by my house? I'm sure he'll want to speak face to face and hear the details of it."

_You're my last chance, old man. Please say no._

"Yes, awesome! We're going to have such a fun time," Elsa's dad exclaimed, voice bursting.

"Dad. Shut up. She can't even hear you. My dad says yes," Elsa just didn't like this. She didn't even know this girl and she was joining in their family fun time? And Anna knowing about her little "date" with Belle, what was that all about? She had no doubt that the date this trip started wasn't coincidentally on the same day she went out with Belle. "Uh, here's my number, I should probably walk home. If your parent says yes give me a call and we'll be on our way to pick you up, I guess." The brunette nodded. Elsa pushed her hair behind her ear. She shifted. "Uh...see you..." Belle hesitated before she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Elsa's cheek. Her entire face turned scarlet.

"I...I can't wait. I'll see you later!" She dashed away.

Elsa walked away thinking about how much _she_ could wait. And how much that kiss on the cheek burned.

Anna's eyes were daggers. Narrowed and ice blue. Elsa rarely saw her eyes take that intensity. Elsa couldn't figure out whether she should pay attention to the flow of Anna's hatred or the sensation of the two girl's bodies against hers. Belle's breasts were larger, softer, but there was a delicious warmth from Anna's smaller pair. Elsa glanced between the two girls. Belle's gaze was fixed outside the window. The pretty brunette had seemed to be confused by her younger sister's attitude at first, but Elsa kept shooting her sheepish grins in an attempt to assure her, and since then she had ignored the younger girl.

Their father's voice broke into the silence of the drive. "Have you ever been to Water Wonderland?" Elsa grabbed her water bottle, taking a drink from it. She was sweating a bit. She shot her sister a look when an eager hand slipped across her crotch. It left as quick as it came but there was an undeniable twitch beneath her jeans. To her surprise, Anna wasn't even looking her way. Wait, what?

"When I was a little girl," Belle drawled, her pretty voice bright. "I loved it. There really is no place like it. I find it so incredible that it changes with the season. Most parks just shut down in winter, but they mix it in somehow." Her father was nodding agreeably. His eyes were warm.

"So when did you and Elsa start dating?" Elsa did a spit take at the same time as Anna. Belle just sat giggling.

"We're not dating," she smiled, "although I wouldn't mind dating her." She gave Elsa an innocent look. Elsa blushed despite herself. The girl was so sweet. "We spoke a while back but I don't think she really remembers. She used to go to the library all the time but she just stopped coming..." She licked her lips. "I just decided to ask her out." _This is news to me. I've spoken to Belle before? No. I'd remember such a pretty girl, I' m sure...I thought maybe she was one of those bitches but..."_She's the same as I remembered."

"So you've been stalking her," Anna asked acidly, "Watching her in class and waiting for a moment to speak with her?" Belle gave her a surprised look. Her father flashed Anna a look at the same time as Elsa did. "No..."

"Then why did you suddenly decide to talk to her," Anna asked, narrowing her eyes. Her hand slid across Elsa's lap. Her hand spoke for her. Mine. The brief vice grip on the bulge in her lap said it all. Elsa laughed nervously and shifted, pushing her hands awkwardly over her lap. Belle leaned into her, and smiled.

"I don't know. All I know is that it was a good decision." Her hand clasped Elsa's. Isn't this too soon?

"Who even are you?" Anna muttered, looking out the window. Without another word, she drifted off into silence. A deep set scowl was on her face. Belle gave her a tiny grin. Elsa smiled back sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. Her eyes widened as the girl grazed a hand over her lap. When her hand rubbed over something hard, something thickening even more now she didn't say a word. Instead, her smile widened and she closed her eyes, resting her head on Elsa's shoulders. Elsa just forced back a groan. Man, was she hard right now.

"I'll share a room with dad, no umm, Anna, why don't you share a room with dad?"

"Why so you can get it on with your whore girlfriend," Anna demanded. Belle just shook her head. Her father gave her another glare. Glares obviously weren't working. She wished her dad would speak up and tell Anna to knock it off. They had just made it into Corona, where the park was, but they were far too exhausted to actually make it inside the park. Elsa couldn't remember the trip being so long. The two female's in the car could have been a part of it however.

"We'll decide when we get inside," her father barked, shifting the back on his shoulders. "Anna, Belle, go inside please and tell them we've arrived. Anna, you know the details. Elsa, help me grab the bags." The blonde gave her father a nod and watched the pair reluctantly leave. Elsa kept her eyes pointedly away from the french girl. Belle seemed indifferent. Her father glanced at her when the pair was gone. Then a smile cracked his face.

"So, you want the room to you and Belle huh?" He smirked. Elsa blushed furiously.

"Dad, come on," she muttered and reached for a pack.

"What did I tell you when you came out to me," her father asked as he turned back towards the car. Elsa thought back to the day, frowning.

"That you'd be able to check out girls with me now?" Not that we're ever out enough together to do that. His grin widened and he pushed his hair from his face. Elsa remembered when he used to keep it neat and orderly. That went down the drain when the divorce happened.

"That I'd support you no matter what, and if you want to be a player," he clapped a hand onto her shoulder, tugging her close. "and lose that v card to that sexy french girl in there, then I will do everything in my power to make it-"

"Whoah dad! Slow down! I'm not having sex with Belle tonight! I just don't want them together in a room!" She shook her head. Her father looked severely disappointed. Why does it even matter if I'm a virgin? She scowled, glaring at the man. "Please tell me you've noticed how Anna is like a rabid dog ready to rip out throats around her."

"She was always too possessive of you, and she manipulated you too much too! All she'd have to do is fake a tear and you'd give her what she wants."

"What does that matter," Elsa asked, cocking a brow.

"Maybe you not rooming with Belle is what she wants. You don't always have to give her what she wants. You're pretty much an adult, you and Belle could really hit it off. You really want to waste that and spend the night with me or Anna? And it'd be entirely inappropriate if Belle was stuck in a room with me." Elsa rubbed her temples. The motel doors slid open.

"There's a problem, sir..." Belle said softly. "Ummm..."

"What's the matter," Elsa asked with a frown. Her dad looked just as curious.

"They gave us two rooms...two beds," Anna muttered, her eyes narrowed and her teeth grit. Elsa didn't see the problem and clearly her dad didn't either.

"Isn't that what we asked for," Elsa asked, setting her two bags down. Belle wasn't meeting her eyes. Anna was shaking her head. She cocked her head. "I don't understan-"

"Two beds...in total."

"Oh," Elsa stared, eyes wide. What did Elsa do to deserve this? Her father was grinning.

"So Elsa shares a bed with you two girls? What's it matter?"

"Dad, that's inappropriate," Anna exclaimed in unison with Elsa. Anna's death glare muted her. "It's not right."

"It's not like Elsa and I are dating," Isabella stated, crossing her arms. "So I don't see the problems. Lot's of friends do it."

"And you sleep with Elsa anyways," her dad nodded. "Just sleep on opposite sides of Elsa, I bet you wouldn't even notice." The blonde shook her head. Everything about this was wrong. Her father could just talk to the manager or something. Then she had a quick realization.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Elsa declared, proud of herself. Problem solved. "Yeah. That's what I'll do." Without another word, she picked up the backpacks. "Where's our rooms?"

"We're on opposite sides of the hotel," Anna muttered quietly, holding up the two keys. One was for the east side of the hotel, one was from the west. "Take your pick father."

"Ooh! The swimming pool is on the east side, I'll take the east key." After a few more minutes of senseless discussion the trio left her father, walking quietly down the hallway. The elevator ride up was...miserable. Elsa could feel the burn of Anna's glare, feel the heat it caused in Anna when Belle acted so indifferent to it...she rubbed her eyes. She was tired. Very. Very. Tired. She slid the key into the door and popped it open.

The room was decent. It had a television and a great angle of Corona. The bed was absolutely massive as well. She had no doubt that the three of them could share it. It was like two beds merged. She set their bags down. "So what's going on," Belle asked. "You shouldn't sleep on the floor."

Anna smirked, her arms closed around Elsa's left arm. Her breasts were soft...Elsa's mind wandered. "Then maybe you should sleep on the floor, Bella." Belle gave her a thin smile.

"I'm a guest, maybe you should sleep on the floor."

"Or maybe I'll just sleep on the fl-"

"Shut up, Elsa," the pair chorused. Elsa shut up. She glanced between the two.

"I don't know who you think you are, wandering into Elsa's life thinking you can just sleep with her. Hell no, you probably have herpes with that slutty attitude!" Belle twitched, and then she crossed her arms.

"Me? Slutty? I've never even kissed someone before, how am I slutty? You're the one always making out with boys and you gave Eugene a blowjob last year in the libary!" She gave Anna a disgusted look. "Whatever. I'll sleep on the damn floor."

"No one...is sleeping...on the fucking floor," Elsa growled darkly. "God I am so sick of this. We'll sleep three to the bed. And tomorrow...I am making sure...that the bed arrangement is fixed. I'll sleep in a room with dad. You two figure it out because frankly, I don't want to be around it anymore." Elsa slipped under the covers, crossing her arms over her eyes.

The rest of the night was oddly silent. Anna watched some TV, Belle took a shower.

And that's when things got...a bit odd. Elsa couldn't stop her eyes from wandering. Not when both girls began to change. She peeked from behind the cover of her arms. Elsa's member swelled beneath her jeans, itching to be touched. Belle was still slick from the shower. Anna's panties and bra were so...racy. She practically wore lingerie. Then again she thought it was going to be just her and Elsa. Their pajama's were completely different. Anna just wore a t-shirt and her sexy panties. Belle's nightgown was so sleek, and made of silk...Elsa's crotch threatened to explode when dual pairs of breasts pressed to her chest.

_Jesus fucking holy shit Christ. What did I ever do to Jesus and God because holy shit I don't deserve this punishment._

It was a delicious hell, certainly. Anna cooed softly, Belle smiled at her, shifted into her. Elsa chucked softly, nervously. What the hell were they doing? Weren't they fighting just a few moments ago? But it was as if a silent message had passed between them. "You're so cute," Belle teased. Her hand was soft on Elsa's stomach. She gave the girl a gentle grin.

"T...thanks."

"She's so gorgeous. I wish I got her looks," Anna said wistfully. "Her eyes are so clear and cold...and her breasts are so firm..." her hand reached up and squeezed. She whistled in disappointment. "I wish I had boobs like these."

"Are they nice?" Belle asked, raising her brows. "Is it weird if I ask to feel?"

"Yes," Elsa nodded. "It's very weird. Almost as weird as my sister touching my breasts." They ignored her. Anna looked thoughtful at Belle's words. On one end she hated Belle, on the other end she loved to tease Elsa... For a moment Anna said nothing. Then she saw the pained expression on Elsa's face.

"You know what...go for it," Anna grinned. Elsa was startled. Didn't she get an opinion!? Belle hesitated, before her hand gently squeezed at the same time Anna's hand reached down. Wait, was that Anna's or Belles? Holy shit those were two hands. But there were two hands on her breasts too. Her mind exploded at the realization. She shot up and away.

"J...j...jesus christ! This isn't FeelUpElsasCrotch day is it? Because seriously guys haha...it's not funny..." She covered her crotch, blushing terribly. She earned blank stares, but she saw the little shadow of smirks on both of their faces.

"I'm not some pervert Elsa, I don't even really know you," Belle said softly. She looked so hurt...Elsa looked away. Maybe she actually hadn't? But then that meant Anna was the one who did it? But she was so sure it was both of them. Was she imagining things?

"And I'm your sister, I would never...that's just sick..." Now that Elsa wouldn't fall for. She rubbed the back of her head.

"Well..whatever I guess. I'll just...sleep on the floor...and...stuff." She grabbed one of the extra blankets from the hotel closet. Well this sucked. The floor was extremely uncomfortable. It took her a few hours to fall asleep. She was half-awake when something soft pressed to her right side. Not tonight Anna...a few more minutes passed then something pressed to her left side. She fell asleep soon after that. Everything had become so soft and warm. She smiled pleasantly.

When she woke up she realized no one had slept in the damn bed that night.


	6. A Pure Plot-oriented and Short Chapter

6

Elsa woke up with an intense pain on her side. Belle was asleep, curled up against her with a lazy smile as if she had fallen asleep that way. On her right side Anna was in an even deeper sleep, her arms wrapped around Elsa's neck, demanding her even in slumber. The blonde smiled weakly. Even asleep, her sister was cute and possessive. She eyed the adorable freckles she loved so much as she slipped out and away from their grasps. The pain radiating from her side was a slow and steady throbbing. It almost itched. It felt like a combination of a cut and a mosquito bite. It was so tempting to touch it but she knew that if she did it'd just hurt her even more.

Belle shifted as she woke, as if she sensed Elsa's absence. Elsa gave her a little, kind smile. "Took the floor after all, did we," she asked gently, teasing. The brunette yawned lazily as she sat up, stretching. Her body looked tempting, but Elsa found her eyes shifting to the girl at her feet. Anna looked so delicious whenever she was asleep. So innocent and peaceful. Her long, toned legs fully on display and practically edible. Her mouth watered and between her legs, her erection sprang up. Belle giggled sweetly, and her tongue flicked across her lips, her hand cupping the bulge in Elsa's loose pajama pants. Her hand squeezed, thumb rolling over Elsa's head over the cloth of her pants. Precum seeped through the woolen material and Belle laughed, sounding more like she was singing than laughing

"So cute."

"You don't think there's anything wrong with this," Elsa asked quietly.

_She_ had been wondering for a while now. Why didn't anything seem to bother Belle? She had just dove into this family trip without a problem. She saw how Anna acted towards her, blatantly incestuous even feeling up her crotch and her breasts and she _still _didn't care. And she especially didn't care about Elsa's cock...that made no sense. It clearly wasn't supposed to be there. Belle was either extremely flexible or incredibly stupid. The french girl gave her a smile again. She sat next to Elsa on the bed and pressed her breasts to Elsa's shoulder.

_S-soft!_

Her hair was soft as it brushed the vampire's face, and Elsa inhaled. Her eyes latched onto Belle's neck. Beneath that pale, creamy flesh, blood pumped steadily. Blood that could fill her belly. Her stomach turned at the idea. She may have been able to feed from Belle but she didn't want to. Elsa turned her eyes away. She rubbed her cheek.

"No I don't think there's anything wrong with you Elsa. I think it's beautiful..." The brunette stroked the tent in her pajamas, slowly rubbing and squeezing it. Then with a smile, she undid the ties at the band of Elsa's pajama bottoms. "And I think it needs attention." Elsa groaned and her member twitched as Belle's hand slid beneath her pants.

_No. I don't...want this._

She gazed at Anna. Her Anna. Anna. She had to know though.

_ This isn't the way. _

What other way is there?

_Her blood, drink Belle's blood. _

Elsa didn't want blood, she wanted sex...she wanted her member taken care of. She wanted to come. So she let Belle continue, watched with a blank face as her pale, soft hand squeezed and caressed every inch of her. A burning itch crept up her cock. It was almost painful in it's intensity. She had to come. She was going to come, christ- She grit her teeth, and Belle laughed softly. "You're so close. I can feel it."

And then she hit her peak. She threw her head back. Pain tore through her, Belle licked her cheek, and kissed her mouth. Her semen spurted into Belle's hand. Or at least it should have. Instead, she bit deep into her bottom lip. Nothing came out. But it felt like pain slipped in."Shit, shit," Elsa let out a sob. Belle's hand hurt. It hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt, "It hurts!" She tore away from the brunette, backed away from her. Her skin was so hot she was sweating. The brunette paused and her eyes widened. Elsa didn't know what to do. Emotionally, physically, mentally she was overwhelmed. There was so much pain, and so much shame, and so much _guilt. _

"I..." Belle inhaled, shock clear on her face. And worry. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...I...I just saw it and then...I had to..." She looked away. "I had to touch you. I'm sorry."

"No. I'm sorry. Please just...I need-" Elsa didn't know what she needed. Anything to get rid of this terrifying pain.

"I hurt you. I'm the one who should be sorry! I didn't realize how sensitive you were, it's so fragile!" Elsa didn't know what to say. All she knew was that she hurt herself. There was a deep, itching, flaming pain all the way down her cock. That was the answer to her questions. She could not receive pleasure any other way. Only Anna could give it to her. Forever, until one of them died. And for some reason, the more she thought about it the less she cared. Belle was silent as she dressed. Elsa watched her do it.

"I'll see you later. I'll be downstairs," Belle murmured. Elsa nodded at her. She squeezed her eyes shut. She touched her side. That had brought pain as well. Having Belle against her, holding her. Everywhere Belle touched brought so much pain. She remembered that stinging kiss, the one Belle had left on her cheek. "And Elsa...um...I don't know what I did...and I'm sorry that I did it...but you...you have a rash. It's...really bad." As soon as the door was shut, Elsa shot up.

When she opened the bathroom door, her eyes shot wide as she saw her reflection in the mirror. She wouldn't call it a rash... She tore her shirt off, and looked at where it hurt. And then at her penis. All of it was covered in a layer of red. Little cuts and bruises. Her face, where Belle had licked...there were cuts, welts, there too. And her lips looked swollen and red. And not in the way that they usually were when Elsa kissed Anna. What the...what the hell had Belle done to her!? She hadn't done this to herself! When she'd jerked off, this hadn't happened! What the fuck was this!? It hurt, it hurt so bad and it wasn't fair.

"Shit," Elsa scrubbed her side furiously, eyes wide as she gazed into the bathroom mirror. "W-what is this?!" Agony rippled along the side of her body. The angry little welts and small scratches clashed with her porcelain skin. They weren't very noticeable from the outside. But they hurt. They hurt so fucking badly. She wet the washcloth in her hand with cold water, slowly sliding it along the wounds. Pain rippled through her even more, and she shook her head. It wasn't even helping, it was making it hurt even more, making it worse. Where did all these welts even come from? She didn't know what to make of herself right now. Between her thighs, her erection pressed desperately, painfully, against her thigh and her fangs had been out for so long her gums were sore. She wiped the sweat that gleamed on her forehead off with the cloth and tossed the thing onto the side of the sink. She shook her head, burying her face in her hands.

It hurt so bad. Why did it hurt so much!?

"Elsa," a small voice sounded, barely a whisper. Her loins burned even more when she realized it was Anna. She hesitated, knowing Anna would see the marks on her. She flushed, before she opened the door, wiping her golden hair from her face. "Belle went out with dad for a bit," Anna breathed, her tone completely sensual. Elsa throbbed.

"Where?"

"Not sure, dad said he wanted to talk to her for a bit. Probably the store, or something. They left in the car so..." Anna's hand slid down her cheek, her eyes scanning and analyzing Elsa's face. Her eyes narrowed when she took notice of the red marks on the left side of her face. "Elsa?" She leaned close. Anna's cool yet warm hand made the pain melt away. Elsa growled. She could see Anna's neck. See the veins waiting for her to bite into. She could smell her little sister's arousal. Elsa trembled, shakily leaning down to give her younger sister a warm kiss. Their tongues melted together, Anna's slowly gliding around her mouth, twining lightly around her tongue. She sucked on the pink organ, before she grinned and cleanly cut her own tongue against the pointed tip of one of Elsa's fangs.

Crimson streamed lightly into Elsa's mouth. It was just enough blood to awaken her appetite and Anna's lips made her own battered ones feel so nice. Made the blistering pain disappear. "Hmm, Elsa...want to take a shower," Anna teased, easing her hand up and down Elsa's thighs. Her cold-warm hand eased the pain from her cock, slowly, steadily. Elsa groaned hungrily at the idea, and nodded eagerly.

"Please, please, I want inside your mouth," The blonde felt her stomach growl. It felt so empty it hurt. She hadn't been able to feed off of Anna before bedtime like usual. Anna licked her lips. She moved to turn on the shower, but Elsa drew her back. "Please, so hungry," she captured her auburn-haired sister's wrist and brought her hand back to her erection. "Touch me, make me cum, please," she whispered.

"So eager today are we? I wonder," Anna pressed her warm, soft breasts to the side of Elsa's arm, slowly guiding her fingers along the length of her member. She gave a cute little pout. "What made that happen?" Her lips drew back in a cruel smirk. Confusion clouded her already sex and blood consumed mind. "Why don't you just have Belle jerk you off? Or did you..." Anna licked her lips. Elsa watched her tongue. "Did you do that already?" Elsa grunted, biting into her bottom lip. Anna's fingernails teased agonizingly around the swollen head of her dick, before trailing down the throbbing organ and giving her balls a playful squeeze. She jerked the shaft. Elsa bit savagely into her bottom lip.

"No," she snapped, "I want you..." She nodded, " I want you." Does she know? She can't know. She was sleeping...or...or was she really awake?

"I never took you for a liar, Elsa." Elsa shook her head. Anna kneeled. She looked so good on her knees. So hot.

"I want to drink you," she groaned, 'I want your blood." Anna's tongue snaked out, pressing along the thick vein that ran up the front of Elsa's twitching dick. Ecstasy, and much needed relief, poured through her as her girl began to take her into her mouth. She closed her eyes. It was over as soon as it started, she fell out of Anna's mouth with a pop. The girl didn't look at her. Then she reached into the shower, starting the water. Elsa shook her head. "No shower, I want you nooOOWWW!" She shrieked. Cold water splashed over her, sudden. It was such a sudden blast, so fucking cold! She shied away from the spray, covering her face. She gasped, the water pouring down her hair and shoulders, making her blond hair stick to her face. A harsh slap met her cheek, making her face fly to the side. Anna was grinning ear to ear, as she pressed her chest to Elsa's, rubbing their breasts together. Fuck. Elsa shivered from the cold, from her arousal, from Anna. The pain that had been on her left cheek was intensified.

"You don't get to ask for anything from me," Anna spat, venomously sweet,"it was supposed to be just us. Not Belle. She's apparently your girlfriend so why don't you shove your dick in her." Anna threw the head of the shower onto the tub floor. She gave Elsa a long, hard kiss. Elsa grasped her shoulders, tugged her close. Anna pushed her away.

"Anna please don't be this fucking cruel. I need-"

"You need me, Elsa. But I won't give you what you "need" until you give me what I want." Anna kissed her mouth again, and Elsa squeezed her eyes shut. She could easily overpower her. She could pin the girl down. Fuck her. Bite into her and take what was hers. But...her hands shook, she could do it. She really could. The wall was right there. She could shove her up against it. Elsa could- she turned away. No no. What was it that Anna wanted? Memories of Anna splayed out on her bed, legs spread. I want it inside. She always said that. She clenched her teeth.

"Fine fine, get out, get out then, do you want my dick in you? Is that what you want? I'm not going to give it to you." she snapped, eyes wide. Her heart raced. Her stomach squeezed in agony, her cock pulsed needily, already full length and so hard...she couldn't even jerk to get off!

"I'm not even being that cruel, Elsa," Her sister cooed, making a gesture towards the shower. "Look, I've already started a nice, cold shower. And you're stupid if you think that's what I want." She turned to stare in confusion after her sister, who was laughing as she left. "See ya later Elsa, by the way, Dad and Belle are waiting in the lobby downstairs, come down when you're uh...when you're ready." She winked at Elsa. The older girl shook her head, and savagely bit her lip to control her anger. She needed it, needed Anna. How could Anna deny her like this!?

"Go suck Eugene's cock again! I don't care what you do!" The words slipped from her mouth before she could hold them back. She earned a dark, brooding silence. Shit. She let her head rest on the porcelain wall of the bathroom. "Shit. Anna. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it at all you know I didn't mean-" Anna slammed the bathroom door shut. Elsa slumped against the wall, and resisted the urge to cry. Why was she so dumb? She shook her head and sighed.

She walked into the lobby a dozen or so minutes later. Anna was out of her pajamas. She had a a polka-dot dress on that was green and teal, reaching just below her knees. It was adorable, with thin straps that showed off her lovely, freckled shoulders. Dad and Belle weren't there yet so Elsa approached her slowly. She had gotten her head once Anna left the bathroom. She owed her sister an apology. Everything she had done that morning was wrong. She had let Belle touch her. She wasn't exactly in a relationship with Anna but she should have at least talked to her about it beforehand. Then she had said that thing about Eugene. E

"Anna, I'm sorry for earlier," She reached out, "If you'd just let me exp-"

"Don't touch me, Elsa." Anna whispered. She turned her face away from her older sister. "Your actions and words have explained enough." Elsa didn't know what to say that. To anyone spectating from afar it would seem as if this whole time Elsa was just using her little sister as a blood source, like she didn't actually have feelings for her. Especially since she lost control of her urges earlier and tried to do things with Belle. Anna was probably pretending to be asleep during that. It must have hurt her. Guilt cast a shadow over Elsa's face.

"I'm sorry...but...what do you want from me, Anna?"

"Figure it out! Jesus Elsa!" She shoved Elsa lightly, eyes flashing with anger and so much pain. "You're...you're the cruel one! It was supposed to be us, it was supposed to be just us! I-I don't care if it's childish that I'm jealous! You...I thought...whatever. All you care about is blood and getting your damn cock sucked. I thought we were special..."

Elsa ached. She reached for her, caught Anna's wrist and tugged her close. "That's not true, I _do _love you." Tears glistened in Anna's eyes when she glanced back at Elsa, looking miserable and hurt.

"You love me?... You're telling me you love me after, after that?!"

"I'm telling you the truth," Elsa insisted.

"If you loved me," Anna whispered furiously, "then why did you let her touch you like that! I was in the same damn room. How could you do that to me!?"

"I had to try feeding from someone else. I don't want to do that anymore." Anna slapped at her chest again. Her anger was giving way to a sorrow that made Elsa's chest ache. How could she do that to Anna? She was filthy, she didn't deserve Anna's affection. Not her blood, not her love. Anna's eyes lit up with rage again when Elsa bowed her head and mumbled an apology.

"You could have used blood, Elsa! And you knew I didn't like Belle, too! You didn't even ask what I thought of it!" Elsa went silent. She couldn't argue with that. She kept her gaze on her younger sibling, kept her trapped and close with one strong arm. She swallowed slowly. Anna's teal, soft eyes met Elsa's ice blue. Someone walked by but she didn't care. She just cared about the fragile girl in her arms. "Figure out what I want Elsa, and if you don't or if you let Belle touch you, you'll be feeding from me once a week." Just enough to keep you going. And let me tell you," Elsa whimpered at the sharp tone Anna was taking,. "You'll never have my hand on that stupid thing between your thighs again." Elsa nodded in understanding, aching inside. Anna held her gaze again, and Elsa wanted to kiss her more than anything. Wanted to kiss away the tears that had begun to drip from her eyes. Kiss those plump lips and hold her and tell her just how much she did love her. That she had made the stupidest mistake possible and she'd never do it again. But just as she was about to...

"Hey kiddo's!" Her father grinned as he entered the hotel, "I've got some water and some extra backpacks for us all. Let's go have fun!"

Elsa glanced at the two girls. Belle was embarrassed and wouldn't meet her eyes. Anna was enraged and she wouldn't meet Elsa's eyes either. "Yeah," she muttered, watching Anna step to Belle's side, talking softly to her. She trailed after the three. "Fun." Elsa couldn't be more sarcastic if she tried. It was rather pathetic how quick she was to wallow in self-pity.


	7. IN WHICH THE SHIT GOES DOWN

7

They sure were getting along well, even though Anna claimed she disliked Belle. They were like two pals. Elsa stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jeans, scowling angrily as she watched the pair. She was frustrated beyond belief. She knew, she understood fully why her younger sister was shunning her. Elsa had been a jerk and made a mistake but this was ridiculous!

Elsa's father didn't even know what was going on either. He gave her a reassuring pat on the back and a pitying look. Elsa only scowled more when she saw it, and kept her eyes trained on the back of Anna's head. Her polka-dot dress clung to her cute, girlish curves. It was so damn adorable on her. Her long locks of auburn hair hung in her usual braids. She looked beautiful but every single time Anna met her eyes it was like a punch in the face. The pure anger in them. Elsa had never seen her eyes full of such rage. At least not with that rage directed at Elsa.

The vampibus only sighed as her younger sister gave her a withering look, took Belle's arm and walked faster. Her dad blinked and started to move faster as well. When Elsa scoffed and kept walking at her own pace, he hesitated and then took off. "You have my number! She's younger so..."

So much for family fun weekend.

She made sure not to lose them, sighing softly as she walked. The memories of the morning and the previous night echoed in her head. Anna didn't want Belle touching her? The night before had hardly been discouraging of that...Anna had literally let Belle feel up her crotch and touch her breasts! Then they'd _slept_ together, all three of them. So why was she acting so awful about it...Elsa supposed she understood. Harmless, playful groping was different than letting Belle give her a blowjob. Elsa rubbed her temples, then the still stinging side of her face. The pain had faded along the way to the park, and it was a dull pang now. But it still stung. Almost as much as that damn slap had. Not even the force of it but the look that had been on her sister's face.

Her expression had been smug and confident, but Elsa had seen the pain in those eyes. She never wanted to hurt her sister. Then her words afterwards- She had accused Anna of doing that stuff with Eugene, even though Elsa knew it wasn't true. She barely noticed when she slammed into a woman, "Shit," she exclaimed, "Sorr-" the iciest blue eyes she had ever seen drilled into hers.

The ice in the girl's eyes was only made more prominent by the shockingly bright ginger mop of her hair, partially hidden by a hood. Other than that, she wore next to no color. Dressed in a hoodie, heavy black leather combat boots, and a dark gray pair of cargo pants there was no mistake that this girl was someone to be intimidated by. Her smile was that of a wolves, and when she laughed it was almost scary. Elsa swallowed nervously. There was something off about her...

"It's no problem, friend," the girl offered a handshake. A thick, Scottish accent rang in her voice and Elsa took her in one more time before grinning, and taking the girls hand. When she paid more attention she could see the girl was around the same age as her. Her grip was incredibly strong and firm, and even through the heavy material of her hoodie, Elsa could see the muscles in her arms. The girl was fit, and Scottish too. Elsa couldn't help but like her. She loved redheads. "You have a nice, strong grip," the girl beamed. "The name's Merida, nice to meet ya."

"Likewise," Elsa's hand was almost sore as she drew it away.

She was about to say something more when she heard Belle. "Elsa? What are you doing? You're going to lose us." The French girl was smiling as she and Anna made their way back to her. Back to where exactly? She looked around. They had just made it through the entrance. They were still at the arcade and games area. She realized she had bumped into the Scottish girl in the middle of some rifle and water game. Even more reason to be sorry. Anna wouldn't look at her still.

"Hi, sorry we have to take out friend." Belle said softly. Merida tossed an arm around Elsa's shoulder. Her strength was even more evident now as she pulled Elsa tight against her. It was surprising, but not entirely unpleasant.

"Aye, really? I was gonna invite her to a game with me and a few friends," Merida smiled pleasantly. Anna had stopped looking away and she seemed to notice what Elsa did at the same time. The undeniable, burning tension that hung in the air between Belle and Merida. It was like watching two dogs growl at each other, just waiting for one to leap. Elsa smiled and nodded at her new friend's words though.

"That sounds like a blast. You guys go have fun," Elsa pat at the phone in her jeans pocket, "I'll call you when we're done. I still have your number, Belle."

"Belle, is it? That's a pretty name," Merida purred, and her eyes glinted hungrily. "A pretty name, fit for such a pretty pup," Merida grabbed the brunette's hand. Belle flinched and seemed to try and pull her hand away, but Elsa could see that Merida just gripped tighter. She watched as a soft kiss was placed on the top of Belle's hand.

"Don't touch me," Belle snapped, "I don't know you. Come on Anna...We're leaving."

"Sure," Anna muttered casually. For just a second she met her older sibling's eyes. And for just a second there wasn't anger. There was worry and need. And Elsa was ready to ditch Merida already and go to her, and _god _she looked so kissable right now. When she gave her a hesitant smile, Anna clearly struggled to put her angry mask back on. As she marched away to where Elsa could see their dad was waiting, Elsa sighed heavily.

"Women problems?" Merida chuckled. She crossed her arms.

"Sister problems, actually," Elsa sighed.

"Fuck sisters, you don't know what it's like having three rambunctious little brothers who like to harass your girlfriends. Come to me when _that_ happens and then you can complain. Hey, want to meet a friend I came here with?" Merida asked softly, her ice eyes meeting Elsa's again. The vampibus blinked and rubbed the back of her head. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I uh, I guess."

"Follow me. You'll love her. That girl Belle, by the way…how'd you meet her?"

If Mulan was less serious she'd seem a lot like Merida. Tall and built in a way that could only be described as chiseled. Her grip on Elsa's hand was much tighter, and her eyes dug deeper than Merida's ice chip eyes. They were chocolate colored. Yet they were not warm like chocolate in any way. Elsa glanced about them, more games? Merida had found another shooting game. "Wanna play?"

"You and your games, Merida." Mulan said coolly. "We don't have time for this. Meg will be infuriated we made her wait so long."

Merida smirked back at the woman. "It's just a little bit of fun. Your girlfriend can wait a bit."

Something about their tones and the way their eyes met made it clear that when Mulan said "games" she did not mean the counter that sat in front of them. She meant Elsa. Alarm fluttered in Elsa's body. She wanted to run suddenly. She sniffed the air. They didn't smell all that odd. They just smelled kind of like...she couldn't think of the smell. They smelled a bit weird but it wasn't too strong… Elsa backed away.

"I uh, I think maybe I should get back to my sister. And Belle," She said nervously.

"Belle's a sweet girl, you said you had her number," Merida said coolly, her tongue sliding across her lips rather lecherously. "Care to hook a girl up?

"I uh, I don't give out my friends numbers without their permission."

Merida shrugged, seeming to not care. But Elsa could see by the crease between her ginger eyebrows that she was annoyed. "She smells good," Merida said casually, and stepped away from the gun games. She glanced at Mulan, "she smelled really, really good. I can tell she has no lover, it was practically radiating off of her. Her loneliness and need."

Elsa blinked and backed away a bit. She could…_smell_ her? That was a rather odd thing to say. "I really have to go..." She murmured, growing more nervous and antsy by the second.

"Are you her girlfriend, Elsa? You haven't fucked her have you," The redhead demanded, stepping closer.

"Merida!" Mulan grabbed the ginger by the shoulder. "For god's sake control your lewdness. You're embarrassing our new friend." Elsa almost laughed at how quickly Merida shut up. Mulan was clearly the authority here. Merida stepped back, relaxing visibly. She apologized.

Nodding, Mulan leaned against a nearby wall. She seemed less tense since the weird situation had passed. Elsa realized she was dressed in rather dark clothing as well. Leather pants. A plain gray tee shirt that had no sleeves, showing off her tan and toned arms. Her jet black hair hung behind her head in a tight ponytail. Her almond colored eyes were much more welcoming now. "No need to leave so soon, friend," She smiled at Elsa.

"I really have to go though…" Elsa cleared her throat awkwardly. Mulan acted as if she hadn't said a thing.

"Where are you from?"

"Me? Oh, uh, I'm from Arendelle."

Something changed in the air. Elsa saw Merida and Mulan give each other a glance. Then they both stiffened and straightened, stepped closer to where Elsa was. Merida nodded pleasantly. "That's pretty far away…" There was danger in that gaze. Something was definitely going on.

"Yeah, it's a family vacation," She pulled away, "a vacation that I need to get back to..." She turned her eyes nervously away.

Merida tssked as she walked away, and much to her dismay, she could feel their gazes as she moved. "Vampires are always such cowards," A Scottish voice taunted. Unnerved, Elsa kept walking though she walked much faster now. Ice cold sweat was dripping down her back. Elsa reached into her pocket to grab her phone. She dialed Belle's number.

Belle greeted her far too enthusiastically when she regrouped with them. Anna scoffed as Elsa reluctantly hugged the other girl back. Elsa met her sister's eyes as she did so, making it clear there was nothing behind this hug, that she didn't want it. Anna only scoffed more. The odd encounter with the two girls made Elsa want to stick with her sister, father, and friend a lot more than before. And the worry that plagued her made her think about Anna, and what Anna had said to her.

What she wants? It wasn't sex. It was probably something more complex. It wasn't a baby, was it? She shook her head at the idea. That was just ridiculous.

"Elsa look! Bumper cars," Anna grinned. "Come with me. You too dad, and Belle. Like old times."

Elsa laughed as she joined her, dashing towards a familiar squat building badly painted and obviously old. She was happy to see it again. More than that, Elsa was glad Anna had momentarily given up on ignoring her. "I call the baby blue one!" She raced inside the little building. There was a medium-length line for the cars, and the four of them all waited quietly.

"That girl was pretty huh," Her father declared suddenly as they moved up in the line. Elsa blinked and raised a brow. Then she realized he was talking about Merida.

"Uh...yeah, I guess?" Elsa shrugged her shoulders. She thought the word handsome fit her more.

"You sure got skills with the ladies," Her dad grinned, "You get it from me."

"That's not Elsa's type," Anna scowled. "Elsa likes submissive girls, dad. That woman was clearly butch."

Her dad blinked at the terminology. Elsa wanted to hide. She was beyond embarrassed.

Belle who she assumed would be laughing, had an odd and calm expression on her face. Then, she spoke. "I need to go to the bathroom, I'll meet you guys back here afterwards." Anna and her dad gave her a dismissing nod, and Elsa waved slightly as the brown-haired girl slipped away. Worry pinched at Elsa's chest. She forced it away and turned back to the conversation.

"Butch? She had such long hair though!" Her dad declared.

Anna face-palmed. "The length of her hair doesn't matter. You could tell by the way she acted."

"Dad wasn't there to see how she acted, Anna," Elsa reminded her softly. She flinched when Anna shot her a piercing look. "Either way though dad, Anna's right. Not my type..." she blushed lightly, wondering why they were even talking about this. "I want a more gentle girl who'd treat me like I was their world...and who I could treat like that as well. I dunno, either way, I like more submissive girls...why the heck are we talking about this?" Thankfully the conversation was ended as they got into the front of the lines.

Elsa blinked when she entered the dark room. The cars glided around, glowing just as she remembered. Each car had lights, and each had a different color. And she saw the one from her childhood. A pretty and bright blue. And Anna loved this one too. "Come with me," She said gently, and before Anna could protest, she brought the girl with her to the blue car. "For old times." The girl said nothing. But her hand gripped Elsa's slowly, and squeezed gently.

"...O-okay," Anna whispered. It was a tight squeeze, but it could fit the two of them. The momentarily switched on lights switched off. The cars began to glow, and in the dark, she felt Anna push close. Elsa couldn't help herself. In the grim darkness, before the bumper car lights could go on and before the lights on the ceiling could cast their colors around, she kissed her sister hard. She slid her arm around her waist. "Elsa, wait-" she shushed her younger sibling with another chaste, hard kiss.

"I don't know what you want. But I'm sorry. For what I said and how I acted..." The lights flickered on above them, and Anna suddenly pressed the gas on the little machine. In the disco-like light from above, Elsa could see the deep red of her face even more.

"A relationship. And your loyalty. That's all I want from you, Elsa." The older sibling laughed breathily at her words, drew her arm tighter around the girl, and pulled them together. She laughed wickedly.

"It's yours, whatever you want," she whispered in her ear, before louder, "let's go get dad." In the distance, his bright green car zoomed close. She let out a heavy breath. It was just like old times. And despite herself there was an ache in her chest. When she glimpsed her father's face she could see in his eyes that he felt it too. Everything about this was good but...but it'd be even better if there mother had ditched her boyfriend for a weekend and just spent some time with them, all of them.

"Where's Belle," Elsa asked. They had gone on the cars three more times before they realized Belle wasn't coming back. The worry from earlier had returned when she had glanced at her phone and saw a text. **_Got distracted, I'll be back later._** She couldn't shake the fear that was slowly filling her. Merida and Mulan; they had both been so odd and Merida's hungry, eager interest in Belle was even more odd.

But, Anna was pleased with that excuse and dragged her along to all their favorite rides. Her father was beaming the whole way, clearly pleased. But now, it was so late. The time was nearing six o' clock. They were leaving at seven. They had gone on all the dumb kiddy rides, and tomorrow they were going on the coasters they had never been able to handle as kids. And the fucking teacups. The thought of round two with those things made her stomach clench. As a kid she had gotten terribly sick on them. But she couldn't pretend she wasn't worried anymore!

"I'm gonna go look for her."

"We'll head back to the car, meet us there," Her dad smiled, "give us a call if you have any problems."

"Yeah." Anna embraced her tightly before she left with their dad. Once they were completely gone from her sight, Elsa began her search. She began at the bathrooms.

She wouldn't have found Belle if she hadn't been a vampire and incubus. But she could smell it clearly. The thick, potent scent of Belle's arousal. And possibly, her blood. Her stomach felt a piercing pain at the reminder of how empty it was. Anna had let her take her throat in her mouth on the Ferris wheel but it wasn't nearly enough. She wanted more.

Elsa inhaled deeply, peering around. When she glanced in the bathroom mirror, she saw her pupils were tiny. She desperately hoped no one would notice as she walked through the darkening skies of the park. She shook her head. What the hell was wrong with her? With her dad? They had just ditched Belle, and relied on a text. She wouldn't forgive herself if something happened to her new friend. What would Elsa tell Belle's father? Just then, Elsa caught a particularly strong scent of the French girl. She began to run.

She didn't know how far she ran. Panting, she stopped at the door of a shop. The scent ended there. She entered it slowly, gazing around. Fear made her heart pound, and the tiny hairs on the back of her neck were standing straight up.

"How can I help you?" A girl greeted her, her head slightly cocked, her eyes shut and a smile on her face. Her jet black hair was combed back neatly, kept in a short and fashionable hairdo that barely reached her shoulders. The name-tag on her shirt read "Snow White." Elsa swallowed deeply.

"Have you seen a brunette? French?" Elsa asked hesitantly.

"Hmm, maybe, but I don't think so. You'll have to try somewhere else." 'Snow' purred gently, and then turned her attention away. Elsa could smell Belle in the air. Smell her arousal. It was thick and heady and it made the organ between her thighs pulsate just a little. Not as strongly as she was sure Anna would make her, but it was definitely there...she hesitated.

"Snow... that's your name right?" Elsa asked.

"Possibly," the black-haired girl said, and her apple red lips spread into an even wider smile. Elsa was decidedly creeped out. Why wasn't Snow opening her eyes? They had been closed since she walked in but they were still trained on her. "What can I do for you, friend? I already told you that Belle isn't here." Friend...that words thrown around a lot isn't it? Wait a second!? Belle… Elsa hadn't said Belle's name once.

Unconsciously, she had begun to hiss lightly. Her fangs unsheathed. "Listen I don't have time for this. I know Merida, Mulan, and Belle are here. And you know where they are. Tell me where they are, now, before you piss me off." She didn't know what she would do, but Elsa was a vampire- she'd figure something out.

"Your kind has no respect does it?" Snow grinned.

Everything happened so fast. Elsa blinked. And moved. There was something bright in the air. Instinct moved her and she gasped as she nearly fell, backing into a table full of merchandise. A blade hung in the wall behind where Elsa had just been standing. The vampire fledgling took one look, before she raised her hands.

Snow had just tried to kill her!

"I don't want to fight-" Snow's eyes slid open, and Elsa was surprised at how shockingly gold they were. Like a wolves... Realization hit her hard. The smell...that odd smell, it had been a canine scent. The smell of dogs and now...she realized, wolves. Snow wasn't human. And Merida and Mulan probably weren't either. Elsa lunged for the door that sat behind where Snow was.

She realized the girl was so much faster. And stronger.

Elsa practically flew across the floor as she was nonchalantly shoved. What the actual fuck!? Snow brushed her hands on her pants, as if she had just flicked away a fly. Elsa crashed into something hard. All kinds of merchandise fell over her. "Just a baby, are you? Poor thing..." Her tone was soothing, gentle as she spoke. But Elsa knew she wasn't going to be gentle. Especially when she walked over to the doors of the store. She flipped the "open" sign on the door around, and then it slid smoothly shut.

"Oh, shit," Elsa whispered. Snow reached into the folds of her uniform, and slid a long slender blade free. "Oh holy shit!" Elsa shouted, as Snow moved towards her.

_I just want to go back to being with only Anna. Dammit Belle. Dammit Belle. Damn all of this._

Before Snow could reach her the door behind the counter where she had previously been, some kind of basement door, burst open. Belle bound out, or at least something that smelled like her. It was a small and dusky dog, a pretty brown color. Elsa caught it in her arms, and Snow stopped, frozen in place. Confused, apparently.

"Don't just stand there, get the bitch Snow! The dog, get the dog~!" Merida shouted and appeared in the doorway. Elsa blinked. As a blade flew past her head, she raced towards the store entrance. Belle sat in her arms, panting heavily.

"Jesus Christ," she did her best to open the doors, but they were tightly shut, and she couldn't open them.

"Friend, why don't you just give us the girl?" Merida said slowly, and Elsa turned around to meet her eyes.

"You kidnap my friend and then try to call me your friend, I'll pass. And you smell horrible-" Before she could finish her statement, Merida leapt at her. In midair, something happened. Her clothes fell off of her, and a in a mere second, a massive ginger beast was snarling at her. Elsa didn't know what to do. Snow too, was looking utterly lost.

"Oh, come on," Elsa breathed. Just then, the door to the shop was opened. Mulan walked in, humming lightly. When she caught sight of what was happening she sighed.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Merida let the girl go. And Elsa if you tell a soul what you saw here…"

"Mulan..." Snow blinked, and her ethereal golden eyes shifted back to a pretty blue shade. Elsa much preferred them that way. "Do you not know what this girl is?" Mulan blinked slowly. She looked confused. She sniffed lightly, then rubbed the back of her head.

"What are you talking about, isn't she just a human?" Then she sniffed again. Elsa tensed, and so did Mulan. Her brown eyes shifted golden for just a second. "Wait...That's-"

"HOWDY FUCKING DOODY~" There was an explosion of glass, and Elsa had just a second to realize- and _smell_\- Hans?! What the hell was Hans doing here!? He had burst through one of the shop windows and landed on the floor with a crash. He was grinning ear to ear, his freckled face mischievous. "Greetings mutts," He bowed low. Mulan blinked with a sudden realization, and her eyes became that vivid wolf golden. Hans glanced at Elsa. "Come on, slut! If you wanna see tomorrow you'll jump through that fucking window."

"Vampire! That's the vampire Megara told us about," Mulan snarled, "why didn't I fucking smell it?!" Elsa sensed the danger, and grasping Belle in her arms she began to move, quickly. "Get back here," she leapt at Elsa. Hans intercepted her and the pair grappled. Elsa was confident Hans knew what he was doing. Elsa didn't waste another second as she dove out the window. Belle stayed in her arms, and she moved as fast as she could. Perhaps too fast. She didn't care. She just ran. Faster, faster. She could smell the wolves in the air. Hurry, hurry. Elsa ripped her phone out, and dialed her sister's number. It answered immediately.

"Elsa, where the fuck are you?! Dad's flipping, did you find Be-"

"Anna shut up for a moment. There's some horrible shit happening right now. Tell dad to get the car ready. Tell him Belle's sick and we can't come back here tomorrow," she said hurriedly. In her arms, Belle whined needily. Elsa pet the dog's head.

"Howdy," Hans declared from her side, and when she looked over he was grinning and running besides her. He looked positively overjoyed for whatever reason. "And tell him...we have someone joining us."

"Elsa-" Anna began to talk. Elsa hung up.

"You have a lot to fucking explain Hans," Elsa panted as she raced through the park. "What the fuck was that!? And why the _hell _are you here?!"

"It's a bit complicated. I'll explain it to you when we're not running from an angry pack of wolves whose territory I have invaded for most likely the last time." Elsa struggled to make sense of what she was hearing. "But I'll explain it. Don't worry."

How the hell could Elsa not worry?

"What happened..." Her father asked gently, "Belle your clothing... did-"

At his words the brunette sighed, "No sir, I was not uh...y'know. It's complicated. I just want to get back to Arendelle, if you don't mind. I'm sorry that I ruined your weekend." She stared out the window, looking distant. Elsa passed the girl her sweatshirt. She had the water park towels covering the rest of her. It was hard to explain to her dad why she was walking into the car with a naked Belle and a random boy from school who they knew. Her father had been shocked at first but when he heard the urgency in Elsa's tone, and the pain in Belle's they just drove. The car ride was painfully silent. And long. It was hours before they reached Arendelle and they stopped only for gas. They dropped Belle off first.

"Thanks for the fun night..." Belle murmured, looking apologetic. She met eyes with Elsa. "Thanks for helping me." Without another word, she took off, obviously beyond embarrassed and feeling guilty. Anna was silent as they drove. "You can drop me off at-"

"Hans, wait, aren't you going to expl-"

"I'll talk to you Monday in school." Elsa had no choice but to let him give the directions to his house, and drop him off. It was a nice home. One of the oldest houses in town, probably. She didn't have time to ask all the burning questions she had. How he got there, when he got there, who those werewolves were, why they wanted Belle? She would get the answers apparently, but not tonight. Elsa was exhausted. She rubbed at her eyes and only gave him a little wave as he left, a grin splitting his face. Her dad waited for the boy to disappear into his house before they drove again.

"This fucking sucks, Elsa," Anna declared as they headed home. Her dad grunted his agreement.

"I know Anna. I know." She looked forward to her bed, and Anna tucked neatly into her.

Elsa was still exhausted when school started up again on Monday. She trailed into her classroom. Her stomach was full from her meal, drinking Anna, earlier. And there was a dull, pleasant tingling in her crotch from where Anna had gripped it, taking her into her mouth until she spilled. Her mouth watered at the memory. In a way things were back to normal. At least they were on Sunday. In the classroom, Hans was there waiting for her with his legs crossed.

"Now, before you start bitching let me explain myself," He began.

Elsa rested her face on the desk in front of her. "I don't care, honestly...I just never want to see those girls again."

"Sadly you're going to be _verrrrry_ disappointed."

She blinked when she heard a deathly silence from Hans, and a hum of excitement from the rest of her classroom. Curious, she glanced up. "Oh holy shit," she whispered. In the front of the class a group of girls and a few boys stood. Merida's trademark smirk was on her face. She had her eyes trained on Elsa.

"Class, as you know," Her professor began, "Corona has had their school shut down due to the explosion that happened yesterday. It's a very temporary fix, but we have room, so we'll be fitting some of their students in our school." An explosion? What? When? Hans was gaping, slack jawed.

"Speak of the devil's huh," he said softly, shifting nervously. "Do you think they see me?"

"Of course they fucking see you," Elsa said harshly, glaring at the boy. She glanced back at the group of girls and boys. A few of her classmates were cooing softly at them, most of the boys ogling the ones they probably thought were hot. The group of students were rather attractive…and they all smelled like dog. Elsa couldn't begin to describe how uncomfortable she was.

"Class, class, leave them alone and give them space," her teacher called out angrily. As he was speaking a woman walked into the classroom, standing next to their principle. Elsa got an intense, scary vibe from her. She didn't know why, but she knew she should be scared right now. The woman was incredibly tall, and the shape of her face was so sharp it could kill. Her eyes were a bright, glittering golden. It wasn't human to have skin that white. Their red-faced, fat male principle looked far nicer now. The class went silent at the sight of her. The woman put an arm around one of the new girl student's gently, an exceptionally pretty blonde girl.

"Hans…who is that…" Elsa shuddered, wanting to cower under her desk.

"Alpha, Beta, y'know the whole deal with packs right?"

"I guess..."

"Well...That woman is the Alpha of that pack. Looks like she finally found me..." Elsa felt a pinch of guilt. She had found him because of Elsa. She never should have agreed to that stupid trip.

"My name is Marjorie Maleficent. I'm the principle of Corona. I hope you'll take good care of my kids," her voice definitely didn't sound human. In fact none of the tall, smiling teens in the front of the room looked remotely human and they all held that lingering scent of wolves. Elsa wished she could go back to the days where her biggest problem in her life was whether or not she wanted to have sex with her sister.


	8. Hans You Dicksucker

8

Elsa sighed tiredly, sliding her arms around her sister's stomach, pulling the girl snug against her. Anna's body was soft, warm, and reassuring. Even though this pack had appeared, she still had her baby girl. And hopefully she always would. She groaned with dismay when her stomach rumbled, and Anna gave her a knowing look and flashed her throat. "No," she whispered, cupping her sister's cheeks, "not yet." She gazed into her teal eyes and pressed a hard kiss to her mouth, "We need to talk. I want you to be careful at school from now on..." She stroked Anna's cheek longingly. Anna stared into her eyes, and a crease appeared between her perfect, ginger brows. Elsa stroked it with a smile.

"What's going on," Anna asked curiously, "I'll...be careful, however I can, but of what?"

Elsa stretched, and sat back on her bed, bringing Anna with her in her lap. Her younger sibling straddled her, and their lips met hungrily. Elsa restrained herself again, grinding their crotches together eagerly as they parted, desperate despite herself for a bit of relief from the hunger that loomed over her.. She panted softly, "I...I'm not sure myself," She purred in her ear, and at the memory of the day she growled. Her sister's gentle whisper of sweet nothings calmed her and she exhaled. Elsa kissed at the warm throat her sister offered her, suckling and licking lightly at her jugular. She could smell blood pulsating from the vein and she gasped loudly, "Hans left before he could explain..."

Anna pressed her crotch into the bulge in Elsa's uniform pants, stroking her jaw again with soft nails, and Elsa leaned into her touch. Even through her panties Elsa could feel how hot and wet her baby girl was. She ran her fingers through her younger sister's hair, twirling the ends gently between her fingertips.

"Give me as much info as you can then, sis," Anna murmured insistently, licking at Elsa's lips. Elsa almost forgot about it all as she eagerly sucked at the tongue that entered her mouth, and her hunger burst to life. The urge to tear into her neck and fuck her until she broke nearly consumed her and she gasped. She was gripping Anna's hair so tight she was afraid she'd snap the delicate ginger locks in her fingers, crushing their lips together. She was sure their mouths would bruise by the end of the kiss. She pressed into her mouth eagerly, sliding their tongues together. Anna gently pushed her away, one hand on Elsa's chest. She waggled her finger. A grin spread across Elsa's face. Damn tease. "Now where were we, something about me being careful?"

Elsa swallowed and focused again, "You know that girl we saw at Water Wonderland," She asked quietly, gazing into her siblings bright eyes. When she received a nod, she continued. "Well she and some...others, have showed up. From her school."

"Because their school was bombed, yeah I heard, there are some new kids in each cl-" Elsa shook her head.

"No, that's what they're saying. I guarantee you that if a bomb was put there and that they themselves were the ones that did it. Regardless," Elsa sighed, "they're not...normal humans. They're werewolves, Anna. And they're after Hans. That's all I know. And for some reason...I get the feeling they might be after me." Her sister's expression darkened and she tightened her grip on Elsa possessively, her eyes full of rage.

"If they hurt you I'll kill-" Elsa silenced her with a soft, gentle kiss, shushing her,, "Elsa why didn't Hans tell you about it?"

"I have no idea," she whispered softly, "He didn't explain anything to me. We were sitting in class and he claimed to need to go to the bathroom and didn't come back. I had no choice but to ditch myself. I felt unsafe without him with all those werewolves there. Their frickin' alpha's in our school Anna, god what is happening..."

Anna stared at her, "Whatever is happening isn't any of your business. I don't want you involved. It's between Hans and those werewolves, not you. Alright?" Elsa blinked and then slowly grinning, nodding vigorously. Anna smirked widely when Elsa's stomach practically roared and she leaned close, peeling her uniform jacket off. She unbuttoned it slowly and tossed it aside. Elsa gazed at her body longingly, the desire to touch her incredibly strong. The blonde licked her skin, the hot pulsing vein just waiting for her to dig in. With one hand Anna deftly unbuttoned her uniform trousers, slipping a hand in.

"Oh god," She whimpered as she sunk the tips of her incisors into her sister, her fangs fully unsheathed. Anna gasped very softly, and her hand gripped Elsa's hardening cock.

Fuck. She squeezed her eyes shut as she drank, feeling her sister begin to pump her, making her slender member stiffen. Her breath was hitched, and she focused more on the blood. Focused on the streams pouring into her mouth. She gasped openly, her mind a blur of arousal and hunger, and before she knew it, she was on top. She drank thirstily, greedily tasting her sister, and when her hand stopped stroking she nearly growled. "Els-" she blinked, Anna was...talking? "Elsa! Elsa stop!" She was shoved away, and terror battled with rage as she snarled. Anna was holding her throat. "Christ Elsa!"

Elsa swallowed, "what...I...I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, I just-"

"Great, this again. Christ, Elsa!" She watched her sister slide into her private bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. The blonde exhaled heavily, and knocked at the door. There was a long moment of silence, then the door creaked open.

Shame was etched across Elsa's face. She had...she didn't know what had happened. She had blanked. Everything except that hand on her and the blood pouring into her was nothing to her. She didn't care that it was Anna. She only wanted release. She was ashamed. It was like what happened with Belle. The golden-haired teen hesitated, reaching out with a trembling hand to look at the mess she had made of Anna. She was surprised when she saw the left side was mottled with dark, angry bruises. A...hand mark? She had bitten deeper than usual...Anna smiled weakly.

"It's ok Elsa. You just scared me. You started gripping me with one hand...it just scared me ok, you can eat-"

"No...I...strangled you?" Elsa shook her head. She covered her mouth, horrified. This wasn't the first time this had happened. Last time hadn't had consequences. She had just played with her sister. This time she had semi-strangled her. Next time...would Anna make it through? And why, why wasn't Elsa aware of it?! "I'm sorry."

"Don't cry Els. It's ok."

"No, it's not ok," Elsa gasped, her throat tightening, constricting. She buried her face in her sisters wet, water slick neck. She nuzzled it desperately, and Anna's hands stroked her lovingly.

"Yes. It is. It's ok. I'm alright, you don't scare me."

"Anna, goddammit!" She pushed away, and she wiped at the tears that streamed from her eyes. "I...don't know what I am anymore! I'm hungry all the time, hungry for you. I wanted to kill you for denying me, and despite myself-" she stepped closer, and ran her fingers through her siblings hair, "I still want to teach you...something. I don't know what it is. I strangled you, with one hand. Me? Anna think when is the last time I played a damn sport? I have a fucking hard time opening water bottles for gods sake but now I'm able to do that to you?"

"Elsa relax." Anna's voice washed over her, "I love you." She smelled sweet. Like flowers. And chocolate. Elsa clutched onto her."There's no need to be scared. Maybe it's just side effects, ok? We'll work our way through it. Don't be scared of yourself."

Elsa was scared of herself. There was no way she couldn't be. But she nodded, and forced a weak smile. "Yeah...I'll try my best." When her sister kneeled down right there, and pulled Elsa out, she set a hand on the bathroom sink counter, and groaned. Pleasure coursed through her as her member was wrapped between her sister's plump lips. Anna rolled her tongue over the head, gripping the base of her cock with soft hands, before slipping them down to her balls. With a soft noise, she slid the rest of Elsa in her throat. "Fuck, Anna..." Heat flooded through her stomach and made her have to steady herself. Her body was unbearably warm. She came with a cry. Anna lapped up the moisture that poured from her with a smile.

"How's that, Elsa?" She whispered up to her older sister. Elsa struggled to form a coherent remark, before nodding quickly.

"I'm good for now, yeah, I'm fine." She could still feel her sister's hands on her. Her warm, wet mouth. Belles words rang in the back of her head. Eugene and Anna? They had... She tightened her teeth together, and stared down at her sister.

"I told you you're fine..." Anna smiled teasingly.

"I want more." Anna blinked, then smiled when she saw Elsa's cock begin to stiffen again, her cum from her previous orgasm still glistening and dripping from the tip.. Anna rubbed it with one palm. As her sister took her one more time Elsa bit savagely into her bottom lip, holding back the urge to snarl. Snarl what? Snarl that...that Anna's mine. She's all...she's all mine. She kept her mind focused not on the sensation, but the determination to make sure she didn't hurt her sister. She didn't even need this. She just needed to know that these lips...were all hers, that Anna was all hers.

A moment or so later and she was spilling into her sisters mouth for a second time.

Anna beamed at her.

Elsa just smiled, and laughed weakly.

FROZEN

"Where is he, blondie?"

She was like an annoying dog that wouldn't stop barking. Elsa turned her gaze over to the ginger werewolf demanding answers from her. Answers she didn't have. "For the last damn time I don't know. I don't know shit about Hans. And even if I did why should I tell you?" Merida snarled savagely, slamming her fist into the bathroom wall like she wanted it to be Elsa's face. At the door to the facilities Mulan stood silently, her arms crossed against her chest. Her cold amber eyes were settled on the fledgling vampibus. The ginger girl across from her paced for a split second, and when she turned all her teeth were sharp, angular fangs.

"Elsa I swear to you that if you keep lying to me, you and those two pretty girls you're with will be-" At the mention of Belle or Anna, she snarled herself. The sound was more primal than the usual ones she made. Not even a snarl. A mixture of a growl and a hiss, a warning, dark sound.

"Don't you lay a hand on Belle or my sister," she warned, "I'll fucking kill you." Merida perked at the challenge, a cold smirk crossing her face. When she moved towards the werewolf, Mulan laid a hand on her back. When did she get behind me? She rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Don't worry friend, we're not here to hurt anything. Merida sometimes forgets herself," her cold eyes met Merida's and the temperamental girl hesitated, before slipping out of her challenging position. "We just came for Hans. We promise we won't hurt him."

"I don't know where he is, Mulan," she explained again, desperate that they'd believe her. Mulan stiffened, and anger made the solemn woman's lips press together tightly.

The door opened. The smell of another one of these things filled her nose. She hissed. This one was another girl. Tall and slender, with dark, ebony waves flowing down her back. Mulan, at the sight of her, looked pleased. Without a word, she wrapped her arms assuredly around the new womans waist. "What are you two dimwits doing here?" The girl asked sourly, even as her painted lips met the tall warriors mouth briefly. "Didn't Snow tell you? She's a baby vampibus. He wouldn't tell her anything."

"I'm not a baby," Elsa muttered despite herself. And the woman gave her a withering look, as if she was a piece of trash.

"I'm not talking to you, leech."

Elsa resisted the urge to spit a response back, instead keeping her eyes trained on the floor and her hands at her side. They were right, she was still a little vampire. She couldn't even control herself, didn't even know her powers...memories of the night before, and so many nights before as well, flashed through her mind. A haunting reminder of what she had become...She may be strong, one day. But for now, she wouldn't risk her life fighting three werewolves at the same time. Despite how much they were pissing her off. Despite the fact that one threatened Anna.

"No need to be rude to her, Meg,' Mulan mumbled against what was obviously her girlfriend's ear, licking the shell of it with a wicked smile. Elsa blinked. She didn't think she'd seen Mulan really smile yet. It was pretty, and her teeth were perfect, sharp, and a pretty porcelain. Meg blushed, and muttered something, before shoving Mulan away with another mutter and walking out the door. Mulan grinned, "Meg, I don't like her like that, get back here!"

Merida snarled, "Jealous whore," under her breath and the words made Mulan whirl, a dark expression on her face.

"Mine," she uttered softly. Then she seemed to gather herself, "Don't speak of my mate like that, Merida. I'll let you fuck around all you want with all the girls you want... but don't insult my mate." Merida shrugged, and Mulan gritted her teeth. Elsa wondered what the hell was going on. It was obvious the two were close friends and that Mulan loved this "Meg" girl, while Merida hated her. So there was drama among wolves too? "Elsa. If you find out anything about Hans, please tell me." She stepped closer, and Elsa hesitated, resisting the urge to step away from the taller girl. Mulan's face was grim. "I promise you that we're the one in the right here. That if this gets worse, our side is going to be the one you want to be on. Come on Merida, class is starting." Without speaking another word, the two girls disappeared out of the bathroom

Elsa washed her hands finally, and after a few long seconds of breathing moved to leave as well.

FROZEN

She found Belle in the library, via her scenting which seemed to be growing stronger every day.. The girl was reading a book, intensely absorbed by whatever it is. Her chocolate locks were drawn back in a ponytail. When Elsa touched her shoulder she nearly jumped, gasping softly, looking up at the blonde. Elsa smiled. The french girl had dorky little glasses on, the type old ladies wore with the strings attached to them so they didn't lose them. Belle blushed."Hi, Els."

"Jumpy," Elsa asked softly, resting her head in her hand, elbow on the table. Belle sighed heavily, removing her glasses and letting them hang-Elsa blushed, watching them sway seductive by the vast expanse of cleavage Belle was showing. Elsa thought she was much cuter with glasses.

"How can I not be," she whispered, "Merida has been all over me. She's so dumb I'm sure these books repel her, because they require intelligence," Belle muttered, closing her book around her hand. "I swear if she touches my ass one more time I'll-"

Elsa growled softly, "I won't let her lay her hands on you," The blonde muttered, "she threatened Anna and you earlier. I was ready to rip her throat out."

Belle straightened, and her expression looked pained. "Elsa, I know the thought of doing that pleases you but that will put me in a horrible situation...I have to let her do that to me." At her words, Elsa furrowed her brows.

"Why? You don't like it, tell her to fuck of-"

Belle touched her arm, ran her fingers along it. The look on her face was one of pained longing. Then she looked away. "She's earned me. She dominated me. So now I'm hers."

The memory of smelling Belle's arousal, her fear, grew in the recesses of Elsa's mind. She bared her teeth. That woman had touched Belle without her liking it? "And there are other things too...things you don't know about it. My pack has been overrun. By that horrid witch, Maleficent." Belle shook her head, "I'm a bottom feeder, if someone strong and superior like her wants to take me as hers then I have no right to refuse."

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No..." She shook her head, "that's wrong-"

"That's the way it is," Belle rasped softly, "and no one else would want me. I should be thankful-"

"I want you." Elsa whispered. "I do."

"Not as much as Anna, though, right?" Belle asked gently, her eyes so hurt, and pained. "I hurt you when I lay with you. I'm not sure how it works but the only one that you can be with is Anna. So even if you do want-"

"If you're mine...then Merida can't have you, right," Elsa growled, "you're not hers yet?"

Belle straightened, and gave Elsa a severe look. "Elsa you don't know what you're doing. You're challenging someone you don't want to challenge."

"She's right though, Belle. No one should take anyone against their will." The sudden sound of Hans' voice made her twitch. Elsa shot her eyes over to the boy who had abandoned her in this school with an angry pack of wolves. His voice was smooth as honey. His smile was acid. Elsa bared her teeth. "Uh uh uh, don't show your teeth to the one who created you," he winked. When he laid a hand on Belle, Belle twitched, and gazed at Elsa. "Perhaps I haven't been entirely truthful with you, Elsa." His teeth were pearly white when he smiled. "This news could be good for you or bad. Good for Belle, most likely," Belle looked beyond uncomfortable when he stroked her hair.

"What is it, stop the games, Hans..."

"I lied."

Elsa raised a brow. "About what?"

He smirked. "Everything. For the most part." He rubbed her shoulders. "That day I changed you? That's a lie too. It was much more painful. And it was a lot less consensual. As for Anna, well...you can touch others...but only if I release the spell I put on you." Elsa stiffened, and she clenched her teeth.

"...What spell?"

He beamed, "the one that makes the pain of course. The one that makes you-" He poked her on the skull, right on the temple. "Crazy." She wanted to tear into him then. Relentlessly tear him apart with her fangs until he was nothing but blood and bone. "It was supposed to be a fun game but I've run out of time."

"Bastard..." Belle whispered.

Hans smirked. "Sad that I stopped Elsa from sticking her cock in your filthy mutt cunt," He purred.

Elsa trembled. "That's enough."

"You're right it is. Belle, I didn't expect her, she wasn't a part of my plans, but this works for the better. I was going to enjoy the show, but now..."

"What show, Hans, what are you talking about?"

"When a vampire is contained to one host, they get, lets say, thirsty. It would be like if a human say, ate only chicken every day of the year. It's bad for them. They need other foods to make them healthy. Let's say, sex is your water, and blood is your food. There are many different blood types. The rarest are the most delicious. Like Belle here," Hans teased, "I almost want to take her for myself...but I've recently acquired my own. It's almost like a harem."

"...Why," Elsa whispered painfully, feeling terribly hurt, angry, betrayed. "I thought we were friends...you wanted me to...to what?"

"Go insane. It's always amusing. I wanted you to kill her. I wanted to see the guilt on your face when you held her tattered, lifeless body in you-"

"Stop," Elsa breathed, eyes wide.

"And I wanted to see you try to hit me. Try to hurt me. And discover that you can't. You're mine. I made you mind, I turned you when I bit into you."

Elsa shook her head. "Hans-"

"You should have seen the look on your face when I drank from you, you were ready to let me fuck your pussy like the whore-"

"Stop!" Elsa shrieked, covering her ears. She drew the attention of other students, all gazing at her with wide eyes. She flushed, her face burning with a mixture of shame and rage. Belle had been silently taking it in. She was staring at Elsa. The blonde licked her lips, swallowing hard. "What...did I ever do to you?"

"You're just so boring. Your life is so boring. Every day you woke up, and did the same damn thing. Staring at Anna with your perverse eyes, not even seeing, not even knowing, what you felt. You loved her so damn much and it was just pathetic. You...are pathetic but...no need to hate me because I fixed that. You're with Anna now, and now, I'm going to give you a huge favor. I'll take away those dark urges before they get too bad." He stroked Elsa's cheek. She flinched. "And I'll make it so that you can make love to Belle, that you have to make love to Belle."

The french girl looked pained, "Hans I don't want-"

"Bitch I don't care what you want," He whispered, then smiled thinly. "As I said. The game is over. There's a war looming overhead, and you're going to help me. And if you do, Elsa. Belle, Anna, any female you want is yours..." Elsa barely heard him. All the conversations they'd shared. About movies. About Anna. About everything...it was all fake. "For the most part," he said softly. "You're actually not that bad but it's too late for that now."

Elsa sat down at the library table. She'd take in the information given to her. And then she'd make her decision. "What do I have to do..."

"The wolves have yet to make the final push to get the approval I need from the council. If we want more vamps here we need them to get violent. I need you to fuck Belle. That dumb redhead bitch wants her, and when werewolves don't get what they want, or get things stolen from them..." Hans smirked, "matters can get rather violent."

"What did you do to them," Belle asked. "Merida says you did something. What was it?"

"I stole something. Well, he went willingly, but in their eyes, I stole him." Elsa remained quiet. "If you do this for me Elsa...I promise I'll fix everything. I'll leave your life. I'll tell you everything you need to know to survive...I need to crush them...and I need..." He had a momentary look of weakness, his arrogant air disappearing. "I need Kristoff."

"I'll...think about it," she whispered, and closed her eyes.

Hans nodded. "I figure you need to tell Anna the wonderful news, and I'm sure you and the mutt here want to talk things out. However, clocks ticking. Give me your answer by the end of the school day. I'll see you later." Elsa watched him leave. To where? She didn't know, Belle's hand gripped hers. Her eyes were sheltered, hidden away. Devoid of emotion. Even so Elsa could see a faint glimmer of hope...

"If I hadn't taken you..."

"Don't blame yourself," Belle said desperately, Elsa squeezed her hand.

"It is my fault, Belle. And one way or another...I promise you I'll fix it." The brunette stared into her eyes, and without another word, she brought her face to Elsa's neck, her breath soft on the blonde's skin.

"Thank you," Belle sobbed, and it was obvious she had been afraid that Elsa would leave her to Merida.

Elsa rubbed her hair, expression grim. What the hell was she going to do...Anna was never going to agree to this... Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, and sighed.


	9. -Gasp-

-9-

Anna's chest was soft against her. Even through her tee, Elsa could feel the hardened length of her nipples and she could smell the dripping heat between her pantied thighs. Her father had gone out mysteriously tonight, giggling as he left looking slick. A date? Elsa had shrugged at Anna's inquiry. Her dad hadn't dated once since the divorce. The house was theirs, so Anna dropped all her clothes save for one of her t-shirts and her sexy, lace panties. The blonde herself was in nothing but a tank top and boxers. She assumed they'd be in less by the end of the night. Elsa buried her face in her lovers streams of ginger hair and kissed lightly, inhaling her strawberry perfume, and stroking her face with the tips of her fingers. Then she cleared her throat. "What's your answer," The fledgling girl asked hesitantly, her voice quaking slightly. Beneath her fingers, her sister tensed slightly.

"No," Anna said after a moment. Her voice was steady and sure and Elsa knew there was no changing her mind.

Elsa winced, "I thought so..." Anna sighed, and pressed their bodies together tighter beneath the comforter that covered them. She cupped Elsa's jaw and kissed it.

"I care about Belle. I'm not saying no because I'm jealous or possessive. At least not completely. You can't let Hans control you..."Anna kissed her throat, "Y'know? You don't know if he's lying and Belle, Belle can't truly want this." Elsa doubted that part, but she nodded and pushed her blond hair from her face as she sat up, straddling her younger siblings thighs. The blanket bunched beneath her shoulders. She gazed down into her siblings eyes.

"It's not just about Belle. It's this hunger I feel for you...I want to devour you. And according to Hans...one day I will." Anna smiled and licked her plump lips. Elsa shuddered almost violently at the sight, feeling a slight tug between her legs. She snaked her own tongue across the redhead's lips and pulled back afterward. She could taste the girl's lipgloss.

"Maybe I'd like that." Anna smirked widely, giggling, and Elsa kept her gaze steady, her intense electric blue gaze lingering along the girls flushed cheeks and throat. She leaned down as she captured the redheads plump mouth with her own, pressing a hand to Annas hip as she kissed her, drawing their bodies hard against each other. The ginger smiled against her mouth, and their tongues slid together slowly, twisting. A soft, bare leg slid between Elsas legs, pressing against her boxer-clad member. Elsa reacted immediately, her hands snapping out to grip her sister tight. She let out a low groan as the organ pulsated, stiffening rapidly. Elsa gasped as she continued to kiss the younger girl, and Anna kissed back just as intensely. Her saliva tasted so sweet. As she kissed her, and pumped her stiff cock against the thigh clamped against her crotch, she felt her body start to grow stronger as usual when she touched Anna, her eyes rolled slightly as she jerked. The friction was incredible, the slightly rough material of her boxers itching up against her dick. She hissed, tossing her head back.

"Fuck, fuck Anna," she whimpered, eyes squeezing shut. "I'm gonna cum..."

Anna grinned and kissed her mouth hard in a bruising kiss. "One pump chump," she teased, and Elsa snarled, before she closed her eyes and gave into the pleasure her beautiful sister gave her. She cried out as she came, moisture dripping into her boxers. "So soon, careful Elsa, I might start getting disappointing, especially if you keep wasting it." Embarrassment made Elsa's face burn and she looked pointedly away.

As if to save her from this embarrassing moment, a ring of the doorbell rang through the air. Elsa moved to leave and answer it, and Anna gave her a pout. She almost ignored it. "Come on sis," she laughed after a second with a shake of her head, pulling a pair of jeans on and a crisp white shirt. She slid her hair back into a ponytail, wiping the sheen of sweat from her forehead. She trailed her hand down the railing as she walked, Anna still getting changed in the room. The doorbell rang again, then again, Elsa snarled for them to hold on and then-

As she reached for it the door burst open.

Elsa jerked away. Merida stormed in, yawning as she did so with her arms crossed behind her head. Mulan followed, along with her girlfriend Meg, and Snow as well. She let out a low hiss, as she backed away. "If you try anything Hans will have you fucking head," Elsa snarled. Merida tossed her a lazy smirk. Then-she was slammed back into the wall. "Think you're gonna go and fuck my girl you twigdick?" Spittle splashed on her face and the golden haired girl drew away in distaste. She wanted to point out that she did not, in fact, have a twig dick but more like a trunk, but she stayed silent about that. Merida's grip was iron.

"I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"I tried to take her as mine, and as I ate her, she whispered your name." Elsa flinched. As she gazed into those aqua eyes burning into hers, she realized that more than she was angry, Merida was actually hurt. She almost smirked. She damn well deserved it. Merida's hands shook as she gripped her. Mulan pressed a soothing hand down her back, and the furious ginger drew away with a frustrated snarl.

"Did you come here to speak of Belle's desire for me? Or is something actually wrong," Elsa muttered. She glanced up the stairs as Anna started coming down. Snow sniffed the air and smiled.

"Anna," she greeted, and the redhead appeared at the base of the stairs, leaning into Elsa slightly.

"You know her," Elsa questioned with a raised brow.

"She's in a few of my classes. She's nice," Anna nodded, smiling wide. She gave Snow a little wave. A moment of brief silence gripped them. Elsa kept her arm around Anna, Merida paced angrily, Mulan lovingly kissed at Meg's throat who slapped her away repeatedly, and Snow simply leaned against the wall quietly. It was almost nice, a period of companionship and peace.

"I've never wanted something more than I want Belle," Merida finally said. Meg snorted.

"Finally moving on, scamp? And just as unattainable." A visible chill settled over the wolves. Elsa shifted uneasily. Merida's eyes flashed golden, and Meg's followed suit. They glared at each other. Merida had turned a bright ruby and she trembled, her teeth sharp and grit together.

"Shut up," she snarled, "before I rip your throat out."

Mulan sighed and stepped between them. "That's enough...we're packmates. We must get along, especially at a time like this."

"Then maybe Merida should seek something out that doesn't belong to someone else," Meg whispered in a sickly sweet tone, her eyes like golden slits. Elsa slammed her hand against the wall.  
"No fighting in my house please. What do you want? To tell me you want Belle?"

Snow shook her head, "One of our pups said he saw you, Belle, and Hans speaking at the school library." Elsa cursed internally. She shifted. Her kind blue eyes narrowed and turned golden. "You claimed you didn't know where Hans was, but you do now, don't you?" Mentally, Elsa paced back and forth. Four sets of eyes were searing into her skin and she knew that one wrong word and she was going to be in to her Anna pressed closer, laying her arm across the fledgling vampibus across her chest. Her face was steely and protective. "Don't you," Snow repeated.

"She doesn't answer to you," Anna spat, "leave her alone. We're minding our own business. Why don't you talk to Belle instead of rape her you bag of scum," She spat at Merida. The redhead let out an angry noise and in seconds was in what seemed mid-shift. Her fangs were massive and she reached with furry fingers. Mulan was holding her back, clasping her by the hair. She looked odd as if she got stuck halfway into turning into the russet wolf Elsa had seen before. Anna had drawn back. And Elsa had stepped forward, hissing loudly, not sure what she planned to do but knowing she'd be damned if she let the fucker lay a hand on her sister...on her lover.

"Merida," Mulan said soothingly, "relax. We'll find Hans, and Belle will submit."

"Submit? Vampires and Succubi are obviously less scummy then Werewolves if they rape before they settle down. That's what submit means right?"

"Anna stop," Elsa said tightly, shooting her a look. She did not want a fight on her hands. Even if Hans did. Especially not a fight with Anna so near. "We won't be answering your quest-"

"We're worse than vampires and succubi? Bloody hell you're dumb," Merida half sneered-half roared, "don't you know what's going to happen to an itty mortal like you? She's gonna fuck you, fuck you til she loses her mind and rips your throat open, your cunt left open like the slut you-"

Elsa moved fast, slamming into the werewolf, tackling her to the ground. She delivered a fierce bite into her throat, snarling as salty liquid poured into her mouth. She wanted to kill her. Hands gripped her but she couldn't be pulled off, she just bit, and tasted, and fuck it almost tasted good in her rage. Then a hand stroked her hair, running through it lightly and she smelled her sister. The scent wrapped around her, warm, sweet. The blood suddenly tasted like curdle milk and she ripped away.

Anna wiped at her mouth with her fingers, her fingers soaked with Merida's blood. Her eyes were wide and worried. "Elsa, oh Elsa," she whispered. When she glanced over she saw that the wolves were all eyeing her wearily, teeth bared. Snow was kneeling down, glancing worriedly at the throat Elsa had ripped open. Elsa...Elsa stared. Frost littered the wound, the woman looked like she had been frozen. She was twitching, eyes shutting and opening rapidly. Elsa had...Elsa had frozen the werewolf?

"Well well well," a soft, smooth voice purred. Familiar. When she looked up she backed away, many emotions rippling through her. "What do we have here? A declaration of war?"

Elsa lowered her gaze. Something about the beady, shockingly green eyes of the alpha werewolf made her want to run away. She trembled as she shook her head. "She was saying horrible things about my...my-"

"Your sister," Maleficent purred. Elsa grit her teeth,

"My mate."

"And your sister," The strange woman repeated. When Elsa brought her burning blue eyes up she flinched, but she forced her gaze to stay on the other woman's. She looked even taller than she did last time Elsa saw her. Everything on her face was sharp, and thin. Even her cheek bones seemed pointed, as if they were trying to break out of her skin. Her skin was so pale it looked almost sickly. At her side, was girl. Elsa recognized her from Maleficent's last appearance. She was clutching her arm, golden streams of hair falling down her soft, delicate face. Her sapphire eyes looked massive and she gave Elsa a gentle, lazy smile.

"Yes...and my sister," Elsa whispered.

"Fact: Werewolf alphas usually mate with one of their own kin in order to keep the bloodline clean and strong," Maleficent said coldly, yet warmly at the same time. She gripped the blondes face in her hand, "some exceptions can be made." The blonde smiled warmly. "Normally," Maleficent's odd eyes met the vampires. "I would kill anyone who dared to hurt one of mine, especially during these times, especially when you dared to use magic." The frost? Did I use some kind of ice magic? "But exceptions can be made." Maleficent smiled again. Elsa shuddered.

"If you agree to a few terms-"

"My sister is not agreeing to anything! Especially when she has not talked to Han-"

"Hans, a vampibus like yourself Elsa, seduced and kidnapped, one of my wolves! If you help him or associate with him then I will destroy you like I'll destroy him."

"I need him," Elsa whispered. "I need him!"

"Anything he can give, I can give more of. Do you desire money? Blood slaves?"

"I want to not want to tear my sisters throat out when I'm drinking from her," I whispered. "That's what I want. He cursed me when he turned me. He made it so that I can't feed from others and so I want to hurt Anna. I can't hurt Anna. I need him."

There was a hushed silence. Snow stepped forward, "Hans, Elsa, Hans was lying to you."

Elsa almost laughed, and she began to tremble. "What are you talking about? He can fix it, can't he? What do you know about vampires and demon-"

"The only way to "cure" that would be to kill her," Mulan said grimly. Elsa shuddered and shook her head. The world spun around her. "After you helped him, he was planning on killing her most likely. Or having you do it. Once a fledgling has tasted its first drop of death it craves it. He was planning on driving you mad,most likely, Hans amuses himself by playing with his creations."  
"No," Elsa whispered, and grabbed Anna. "I'm...I'll figure something out, we can."

Anna looked sick to her stomach. Her skin looked clammy and her body was shaking as much as Elsa's. As much as both of them, Elsa was sure they both did, wanted to believe the wolves were lying but their solemn tones and grave expressions told them that this was anything but a lie.

No, this wasn't a lie. Everything Hans said, Hans...that was a lie.

Elsa drew her sister into her for comfort. She buried her face into her throat. She wanted to bite into her and drink. Horror filled her when she realized one day she would not be able to stop. She buried her face deeper and felt tears prick her eyes. "It can be resisted... you can resist wanting to hurt her for a long time. We can help," Snow said gently.

"I never asked for this," Elsa muttered, and drew her face out. "I never asked for this stupid cock, never asked to want to drink blood, never asked to be involved in some kidnapping or a dumb war between a pack of wolves and some bloodsucking assholes. I was just a normal kid. This..." Elsa glanced at the ground. "This isn't fair."

"Hans...isn't fair," The blonde said gently. "He stole my older brother from me."

Elsa stared. "Kristoff is your sibling?" She nodded solemnly.

"He was originally interested in me. I was born to marry him, born into another pack. However, I was instead taken by someone who was more...appealing to me." Maleficent growled pleasantly, her cold face cracking and turning slightly warmer before stiffening again. Elsa sat down on the stares as she listened, pulling Anna down with her.

"So you stole the little blond girl from Hans," Anna asked the alpha who stiffened.

"I stole nothing. Aurora desired me. I desired Aurora. We mated."

"But she was supposed to marry Hans," Elsa said grimly, her eyes narrowed. "Sounds like Hans just took Kristoff as some kind of payment."

"They became a part of my pack. My pack will not merge with a bunch of bloodsucking fools," Maleficent growled. Elsa grinned.

"So you stole Aurora from her old pack, technically stealing her from Hans-"

"I did not-"

"Is that not the same case with Merida and Belle though," Anna laughed, a weak smile on her face. She quirked a brow at the group of wolves. "You took Belle against her will-"

"Did...no...thing," Merida mumbled, "She want...me," her teeth chattered as she spoke. She stood, learning heavily against Mulan looking like she was going to pass out. "She claims she...wants me. I forced...nothing. At the park she...she threw herself at me. Demanded I take her. I was...consumed by her beauty. Then you...then she whispered your name as I made...love to her... you... thief..."

Elsa furrowed her brows. That was not the tale she had heard. Belle had claimed the redhead rutted with her against her will down in the shop, forced her to cum for her and then claimed her as her own. "What about how you overtook Belle's pack...don't tell me that was a lie too?"

"They were allies with the vampires. And hardly a pack. A group of mutts and cats that have no place wandering such a large territory." Elsa stiffened, clenching her fists.

"So you're telling me that Belle lied to me about Merida raping her?! Lied about you taking her pack!? Hans lied about me being cursed?! Everyones fucking lying to me! How do I know you're not fucking lying," Elsa shrieked and Anna gripped her arm and shushed her soothingly.

"We'll figure it out," She murmured.

"Figure what out," Elsa snapped and shoved her sister away. "I don't know what I am or what's going on! I thought Belle was a friend...if...Belle's pack was allies with Hans correct?" She was given a short nod. "How long have they been allies," Elsa asked thinly, then continued before the wolves could answer, "I bet they were trying to lure you here. We went into your territory, drew you back here. Belle seduced Merida, her actual target of affections being...me. Merida would notice Belle's affection for me, attack me...and Hans wanted a war so that would happen. Then Hans would kill Anna. Then Belle and I?..." Elsa rubbed her temples, trying to make sense of everything.

Aurora glanced at Maleficent. "That seems highly possible..." Aurora nodded, her voice sweet and soft. "I apologize for the troubles that I've unintentionally caused you, Elsa and Anna. Know that I didn't want you involved."

"Belle did...Hans did," I spat. My heart hurt. Anna rubbed my back.

Maleficent nodded, "I need your word on what has happened. I need you to back me. We don't want a war, we simply want Kristoff. We'll explain the situation to them. We'll get our wolf, like I promised Aurora."

"Why should I help," Elsa muttered, "you guys got me into this..." She squeezed Anna's hand who smiled weakly at her.

"Because I just might have the remedy for you little problem," Meg announced loudly, her lipstick coated lips spread into a huge grin. Elsa's heart slowly pounded with excitement. She could save her sister from...from herself? "You can still be together. You need someone sturdy, resistant to the bite of a vampire without magic. Someone not human."  
Now, Elsa tensed. Anna was staring with wide eyes.

"You need a werewolf. And it just so happens that we're werewolves," Meg sneered.


	10. Not an update!

Hello readers, this is not an update as you can tell. I've been updating fics lately (such as my story Psycho of the Dead) and for certain reasons was going to skip out on Thirst being one of these updated stories. However, I thought about it and I am curious to know if it's desired. I know the Elsanna fandom has withered lately, in fact I have left the fandom, but I do love the story and would gladly finish it for you folks if it is desired!

Apologies if you thought this was an update, but rest assured if you want this fic to be updated I will most likely have the new chapter in the next week or so, though nothing is a guarantee and I have two main projects right now, Psycho of the Dead being my number one concern right now

Do let me know if you want this update, in either a pm or a review. Thanks for supporting me all of you, and maybe I'll still see you at the end of this story?


	11. Solution?

10

Elsa stared in shock at the girl across from her. Anna…a werewolf? No. That simply _couldn't _be allowed! Grimacing, the vampire shook her head. Her expression was dark. "That's not an option." She made sure her tone expressed how final her statement was. There would be no changing Anna. Her precious baby sister wouldn't become a vampire, a werewolf, or any other supernatural creature that existed. She would just be Anna. Elsa wouldn't allow anything else.

As if sensing her thoughts, her little sister glared at her. Her expression was angry, "You don't get to make that decision!" The werewolves watched them in silence. When Elsa turned her eyes back away from Anna, she saw Meg had a disgustingly smug smirk. She stiffened with rage, and she pushed Anna behind her.

"Yes, I do, Anna." She aimed her icy blond eyes forward. Her entire body was tense, jaw clenched tight. "You will stay away from my sister. That's not an option. I'll need some time to think about this whole situation. So get _out _of my house." Maleficent's mate, Aurora, stepped closer. Her huge blue eyes were shining with compassion.

"Please understand that turning Anna wouldn't be painful. We'd be there to help her every step of the way." Elsa didn't even hear her words. Instead, just the mention of "turning Anna" infuriated her. Her tone grew angrier. Her fangs extended fully and she hissed, loudly.

"I said get out. _Now._"

Surprising her, the small group of wolves actually left. Only Snow lingered. Elsa tolerated her presence. The dark haired beauty gave her a sad look. "I'm sorry about this, Anna. The offer from my pack stands." She met Elsa's eyes slowly. "Listen, Elsa…it might be best if she doesn't remain human." When Elsa began to bare her fangs she gave her a scoff. "Put your fangs away, baby vampire. I could kill you in an instant." Elsa knew in her core that those words were true. She'd almost killed her back at Water Wonderland. So Elsa reluctantly relaxed, crossing her arms.

Anna smiled, "Thank you Snow. Elsa's being too pigheaded right now."

Elsa gave her a searing glare. "I'm not being pigheaded. Being a damn supernatural creature isn't fun! It's dangerous."

Snow shook her head again, clearly disappointed. "Elsa. It's more dangerous for her to remain a human. If Hans wanted to control you, and use your sister as bait, would you be able to stop him? Would you rather she be a thrall of a vampire that's out to use you and your friends?" Elsa didn't really understand what "thrall" meant, but she got the gist of what Snow was suggesting. It pained her to think about it. She would hate it if Anna were to go through what she did…having to drink blood. The blonde bowed her head. She wouldn't let Anna become a monster… "I didn't think so. See you in school, Anna." She gave a slow wave. "Bye, Elsa. Think about it."

Then she was gone. Once they were alone again in the house, Elsa shook her head. What the fuck? The front door was destroyed completely. Who did they think they were, walking into their house and threatening them and destroying their property?! Anna was silent, looking as if she was thinking deeply. Elsa walked towards the front door, picking up bits of the hard wood. "What the hell are we going to do about this?"

She masked her fear of the situation by complaining. In her head, she was in turmoil. Everything truly was falling apart. And she was helpless to stop it. Saving Anna by turning her into a monster? That was just ridiculous. It was a terrible idea. Elsa would _never _ever agree to it and she'd make sure Anna didn't either. Snow's feigned kindness wouldn't change her mind. She'd protect Anna from Hans…she couldn't allow what they were suggesting. Elsa despaired as she wondered what to tell her dad about the door. There was no proper excuse for it and saying someone broke in would only worry him too much.

Arms wrapped around her neck, and Elsa let out a soft sigh as a pair of familiar, soft breasts pressed to her back. Anna's comforting smell, warmth surrounded her like a blanket. Would this change? Would she lose Anna..? She wouldn't be able to bear it if Anna developed that unbearable dog scent that Elsa was becoming more sensitive to by the day. She wouldn't be able to bear it if anything changed about her sister… "She's right," Anna mumbled against her ear. "We don't know anything about Hans. I don't think you can protect me, Elsa." Her older sister flinched at those words, even though she knew them to be true she didn't want to hear it.

"Turning you into one of those things is not an option."

"It is if I want it to be." Anna mumbled back. Elsa whipped around, eyes flashing. Her sister stared back at her, eyes gentle. "Listen Elsa. You can't control what I do. Don't try. I'm interested in this offer they gave me. I want to take them up on it. If I do, you can drink from me whenever you want without risking my life. Even without the "Curse" Hans put on you that makes it hurt you when you feed from others, and makes you grow more violent towards me with every feeding, I would die. My body grows weaker the more and more I lose blood. I can feel it…"

Elsa lovingly touched her face. "There has to be another solution, Anna."

"And if there isn't?"

Before Elsa could answer, there was the slamming of a door. The blonde glanced over. Her father was walking from his car, looking as handsome as he had when he left. He immediately started running when he saw the front door. "What the hell happened here!?" He asked incredulously. "I'm so glad I decided to drop Louise off!" Elsa assumed that was the woman he had been out with. He gazed at Anna and Elsa, waiting for an explanation. When they said nothing, he frowned. "Did you two have a party while I was gone?"

Elsa was about to say no when Anna spoke up. "Yes. Things got a bit rough." She lied so easily, Elsa was impressed. "'We're sorry dad! It was only supposed to be a few friends and things went a little bit overboard."

Her father tried to be angry. Elsa could see it was difficult for him to do so. He straightened, his face a mess of conflict. "Um…then, you two are…grounded. You should go to bed. I mean, go to bed right now?" He said it all in a questioning tone, as if he wasn't sure of what he was saying. Elsa tried not to smile. "Anyways, before that. I finally found a woman who is right for me!" Anna and Elsa glanced at each other, trying not to grin. He didn't actually care if they had or hadn't thrown a party. He hadn't even said what they were grounded from. He was apparently far too overjoyed to continue to pretend to. There was color in his face, and his eyes were sparkling…a welcome sight, since mum broke his delicate heart.

"Her name is Louise. She's a lawyer." Their mother was a lawyer too. What was it with Elsa's father and lawyers? "I'll be going out with her again tomorrow." He glanced at the doorway, and scratched his chin. "What are we going to do about this?" Was there anything they could do? He sighed. "I'll just go out right now and get a new one. We need to talk about your behavior lately, Elsa. Come on, I'm dragging you with me."

Oh gosh, not another pep talk, Elsa thought as she nodded her head in obedience.

"I'll be waiting," he twirled the keys on his finger and walked outside. Elsa turned towards her sister, who was gazing back at her. Elsa grasped her hands, and tugged her into the kitchen where their father couldn't see them. Then she kissed her. Anna opened her mouth eagerly at the lip on lip contact, her arms wrapping tight around the older sister's neck. They didn't use tongues, just force. Their lips crushed together hard, and Elsa dug her fingers into her sisters body, forcing her close and holding her there. Only when they couldn't breathe anymore did they end the kiss. Saliva glistened between their kiss battered lips.

Elsa panted, wiping at her mouth. "We'll continue this discussion when I get back. Just…Anna, please just…" She sighed and bowed her head, then she gave her sister another tight hug.

"I won't make the decision while you're gone or anything. We can talk about this," Anna responded gently. "Relax. Go out with dad or whatever. I'll be here, waiting." She kissed Elsa's mouth again. "Go on now, dad's waiting for you." Elsa nodded her head slowly. Then she turned her back, went upstairs and changed, and pulled her jacket on. Anna was waving from the trashed doorway when Elsa reached her dad's car. Then she pulled the door open, sat inside and they were on the way to Home Depot, or wherever it was her father decided to drag her.

It turned out that her dad actually wanted to give her a talk about her behavior. Some things she just couldn't explain. "You've just been acting…oddly. Y'know?" Elsa raised a brow, then shook her head. She glanced out the window at the passing houses and trees that flashed by. "Going out on a date with Belle, the whole skipping school thing, that weird boy Hans, what happened at the amusement park…I don't want to nag, but I just am a bit confused by everything that's happening. Now I find out you've thrown a party and the door was busted down. This isn't a thing that I can continue to allow to happen. You understand, right? It would be irresponsible."

Elsa did understand what he was saying. He'd been suspicious and thought something was off with her but didn't want to upset her. She felt guilty again. For the things she was doing with Anna and having to leave him clueless during this whole ordeal. But she couldn't tell him. Anything, really. "It won't happen again. Skipping, parties, none of it. I guess I was just letting Anna make me do stuff to make her happy and it got out of control. I'm seriously sorry dad," when she spoke she put all her genuine guilt and the apologies she was holding back inside her trapped in. It affected her tone, because his previously tight face warmed up.

"I know it won't. I trust you. Let's drop this," Her father reached over and roughly noogied her. She couldn't help but laugh at the treatment, punching at his arm. The rest of the trip was relatively peaceful. Her dad talked about his new girl. Their date had apparently been cut short because her son wasn't feeling well and he had to bring her back home. That was why they were having another date the next day, to finish it. It was obvious he was smitten. He'd been going out with her a lot lately, apparently. As they were driving, they drove straight past Belle's house.

"Wait, dad!" He glanced at her, confused. "Pull over I need to do something."

The idea had come to her suddenly. Belle must have all the answers. It would probably be easiest to talk to her about these things. Her dad was confused, very confused, but he did as she asked. Then he noticed that it was Belle's house, and his face brightened. "Ohhh I see, you have to speak to your girlfriend. I understand. I'll wait here."

"Don't bother. It's going to be a long talk," Elsa responded immediately. She pushed her door open. He gave her a surprised look.

"I'll text you if and when I need a ride back home. Hurry up and get that door and get home. Okay?"

"Of course honey." Elsa smiled happily at him, before she shut her car door. She waited until he was off, down the street before she turned and faced the home she recognized as Belle's. It was a small, dinky little home. Cute and homey. The warm night air caressed her face as she walked up the driveway, hands in her jackets pockets. She glanced around. The grass here sure was green. Nothing seemed off about the home at all. It was ordinary. She didn't want to believe Belle had lied to her…

Before she even reached the front door, it opened. Belle's beauty was always a bit breathtaking. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders, glasses making her eyes seem big and brighter. There was a sad expression on her face. "I smelled you," she explained, when Elsa paused and stared at her suspiciously. There was a tense little moment, when Elsa realized her actions might be a mistake. Who knew what was in that house? Who knew if Belle had any tricks up or sleeves, or wanted to hurt her? She didn't. She didn't know where she was or who Belle really was and yet here Elsa stood on her front step. But she was here now. She might as well go in.

Belle stepped back, and opened her front door, giving Elsa permission to enter. The vampibus did so, suddenly thinking about Anna all alone at home so soon after those werewolf bastards had been in her home. "What brings you here so late," Belle asked curiously. Elsa gave her a dark look.

"Belle…I know you were lying. About everything. Liking me, all that bullshit. I know I'm just a pawn for yours, Hans, and the werewolves little games. I know she didn't rape you. I know." Belle's eyes grew sadder, and she sighed.

"I wasn't raped. I'm sorry for lying to you about that. I did what I had to so that Hans wouldn't be angered." Elsa wanted to feel bad for her, but knowing she had lied and so freely admitted it made it so hard to even like her right now. Elsa was shocked at how easily she admitted the terrible deed she'd committed. That awful accusation! "Please understand that everything I do I don't want to."

Elsa was regretting this decision even more. She should just leave. But she stayed.

"Tea?" Belle asked.

"Uh, yes, please." Her French friend nodded and led her into the kitchen where she immediately began to make some. Sometime later, they were sitting at her kitchen table across from each other, beautiful china in both their hands.

"It must be hard believing anything I say," Belle murmured, biting her lip anxiously. "But as I said everything I've done is to protect myself."

"Including date me," Elsa asked, generally curious. If she were to be honest, she didn't care much about the response. Agreeing to go on a date with Belle had been a huge mistake. She'd known it back then, and Elsa certainly knew it to be true now. She also didn't believe a word that fell from the other girl's lips. Not a single one. So why did she come here? Elsa just didn't want to believe Belle could be so cruel as to arrange a war between vampires and werewolves, and involve Elsa. Belle's words surprised her.

"No. Not including date you. I…" A scarlet blush covered Belle's creamy cheeks. She adjusted her glasses, peering at Elsa with her eyes twinkling. "I've liked you for so long. I used to watch you in the library." Elsa knew this part. Somehow, it was creepier now. "I wanted you so badly…sometimes you even talked to me. You were always so kind. So interesting. Invested in whatever it was you were studying." Uncomfortable, Elsa didn't know how to respond. "Hans and I met when I was at the public library. He smelled me, knew me for what I was. A mutt. He pitied me. He told me of his grand plans to make the werewolves pay for something they'd done to him. You have to understand…"

"I don't have to understand anything. You lied! You told me those wolves took over your pack. You don't have a pa-"

Belle stood now, tea spilled all over her table. Her eyes were dark, expression angry. "I don't have a pack because of them. I know what they probably told you. That I was a rogue part of a ratty little pack in town. Well I don't have a choice! None of us do. Hans is the only one interested in giving us a place where we belong!" Her tone softened now. "My dad is part of their pack. Did they tell you that?"

Elsa took this all in slowly. Belle had feelings for her for a long time, Hans caught an interest in Belle, and offered her a place among the vampires? Or in the world? And Belle's father was a part of Maleficent's pack. "No. They didn't."

"My father fell in love with a beast. A wild one. An actual stray. In order to be allowed back into the pack, he had to give me up. My mother is the one who owns this house. She's occasionally home with boyfriends, or whatever. Very rarely." Belle sighed, grabbing a cloth. "Apologies for my temper. They won't let me join them. Because I'm part dog, because my dad betrayed the pack by breeding outside of it." Elsa watched her face as she began to clean. Was she being genuine? "Regardless of how wrong it may seem, Aurora did belong to Hans. Maleficent stole her. It's not as if that's a huge, terrible deal. Aurora had two siblings. Ella, and Kristoff. Kristoff and Hans have met many times before. They like each other. I've met Kristoff and he's happy with Hans…but the werewolves won't allow it. Won't allow their love. They're calling Kristoff back to them."

Elsa raised a brow. "Calling him back to them?"

Belle tapped her chin. "Hmm, how do I explain this…? Basically, it's a Siren's call. It's a wave of pheromones, not in a sexual nature, that call Kristoff back to his pack leader, his family. It's stronger than a vampire's thrall." That word again, thrall. Seeing her confusion, she continued. "When a vampire feeds from someone, it makes them their thrall. A full-fledged vampire. Not a fledgling like you. A thrall cannot resist their vampire master. Except if a werewolf is being called back. To try to make him stay, Hans made Kristoff a thrall. But it didn't work, because of what I just explained. He had to restrain him."

Elsa didn't understand at all. "So why am I involved in all this?"

"That is complicated. When he explained why he did this to you he was being genuine. He hates people who don't act on their feelings, he finds them dull and boring. Hans joined our school for me. He said he would help me get together with you. When you were turned that day, you were supposed to feed from me first. You were supposed to be dependent on me…" Elsa stiffened at those words, drawing away slightly. Belle bowed her head in shame. "I know. I am sorry…but that's the past. Vampires are _always _unpredictable, untrustworthy, that's what my mother taught me. But I desired you so strongly I couldn't resist his offer. You, and me? Forever? I…I couldn't help but want that."

Elsa avoided her eyes. Her French companion had no idea how uncomfortable that made her. If what she was saying was true, everything that had happened was because of Belle. "But why would he help you?"

"At the time that was happening, the wolves were trying to physically get Kristoff back. In exchange for giving me what I wanted, Hans wanted my mother to order the town strays to fight back against the wolves. Any reason to fight was enough for them. Anyways, as I was saying. You were supposed to be mine, but Hans changed his mind. He wanted to have some fun with you. In the end, you'd be mine still, he promised. But he decided it was time to think bigger, better. This wasn't about just Kristoff and Hans and you and me anymore. This was about werewolves and vampires, and how disgusting werewolves act. How filthy they are." Each word that came from Belle's mouth was so full of hatred. "You were going to ignite the war between the vampires and the wolves. And then you'd be mine."

Apparently, story time was over, because Belle stopped talking then. Elsa stewed in the knowledge she had just been given. Everything she had just heard was absolutely insane. Belle didn't love her, Belle was obsessed with her. Anna had accused her of being a stalker, which was true. She was trying to paint Hans in this hero image, saying that he was the one wronged here, that Belle was, but the way they handled everything was disgusting! It went beyond what the werewolves did. Sure, they didn't him to have Kristoff, but surely another mate was available elsewhere? The only thing that she agreed was wrong was the mistreatment of the strays. Elsa had no idea what to think about all this.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I'm not ready to give this up though. Getting you involved was wrong, yes but…the greater cause Hans spoke of is true. I want to be able to be with my dad. I've only met him a few times. I need to be with him…and I…I need to be with you. After you kill Anna…your mind will be broken, and I'll mend it with my love." She managed to somehow not sound completely insane when she said that. "I know, the werewolves gave you an easy way out, right? Turn Anna into a werewolf, problem solved? Did they tell you the part where she would have to stay with the wolves for years until you could see her again. They can't willingly let there be a lone wolf, a stray. She would be one with the pack. Even if they were to let her stay with you at first, one day when you were no longer a threat, they'd call on her. And you'd be alone. No one to drink from, nothing to eat. You'd starve to death."

"That's better than me _killing _my own damn sister!

Belle sighed. "I know this is all hard to hear-"

"How could you do this to me, Belle?!" Elsa stood up, demanding, eyes flashing. "How could you do this to my sister? If you loved me you wouldn't be so treacherous. There are other ways, I'm sure to get the pack to let you in! And Hans could get someone other than Kristoff. Help me, Belle. There has to be another way I can avoid killing Anna."

"There isn't. You leave her, or you kill her. Your choice."

"The werewolves told me. I could be with her. How do I know you're not lying?"

"As I said, it goes against their very nature to allow strays to live. Once they turn her, she's theirs. It may not seem it, they might let you play with her for a while but as I said, they'll take her back eventually."

"This could be a situation where they ignore the rules." Belle rolled her eyes. Elsa knew there was no point to what she was saying. She'd known from the way Meg was talking, the way they were all looking at her, that if Anna were a werewolf she wouldn't be Elsa's anymore. It's part of why she resisted the idea so strongly. She didn't know a single trustworthy person! Elsa felt so helpless, so lost. She clutched at her hair. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Why did she have to get drawn into this!? Belle saw her. Her brown eyes softened, and tears brimmed them. She reached out for Elsa. "Don't touch me, please…"

Belle drew away. Then, she bowed her head. "…There is one other way. You could kill him."

Elsa was shocked into silence. Her blue eyes stared at Belle from across the table, the darkness of the kitchen casting both their faces in shadow. She swallowed. "Kill Hans?"

"You can't. Because he made you. But…someone else can. It won't be me." Belle turned her eyes away. "I won't help you. I'll stand strong in my path. I'm going to make you mine. I think it's time that you leave, I've said too much about this whole ordeal." Elsa stood stiffly, taking her phone from her pocket. Belle didn't move, frozen on her kitchen chair, eyes staring at who knows what. Elsa dialed her father's number as she began to walk out of that kitchen, out of that house. Belle was watching her from her front door when her father arrived to pick her up. Elsa would convince her to help. She'd tell Anna why being a werewolf was bad for her, why she'd been right that it was a terrible idea.

Was there no happy ending? But there was, she realized. One that didn't involve killing Hans, killing Anna, or becoming Belle's lover. It was crazy, and probably impossible. She had to convince Maleficent, convince Aurora…that letting Kristoff be with Hans was the best solution. Even if it hurt their pack. When she got home, she collapsed in bed, exhausted from everything that had happened that day. Anna was waiting there for her, ready for her. When they kissed, Elsa was filled with determination. Yes, that was what she had to do. There had to be a happy ending. She would find it. For now though…Elsa and Anna would go to their mothers for the weekend. When they came back, then they could face this harsh reality again.

Though… it seemed more like a fantasy.


End file.
